How can he live like that?
by Frontier of Darkness
Summary: Kai just doesn't get how Tyson can live the way he doesvice versa. However, unluckily for them, someone decides to help them understand eachother better by switching their bodies. The only way to break the spell is to act like the other person.RR done
1. The begining

How Does He Live Like That?  
  
Disclaimer thing- All I own is a beyblade so don't sue. I guess this is my very first shot at a beyblade fic so be nice.  
  
* * *  
  
It was nighttime. The Bladebreakers were sleeping peacefully in the beautiful country of China. Well, everyone except Tyson and the Chief, that is. The Chief was staying up and working as usual. And Tyson, well you could say he wasn't really enjoying his rest.  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
"Where am I?" wondered Tyson out loud. He was floating around in space. He couldn't see a thing. Everywhere he looked, he saw nothing but black. Suddenly, he saw thousands of bats swoop down at him through the darkness.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF ME YOU RODENTS!" yelled Tyson, swinging desperately at the bats.  
  
~End of Dream sequence~  
  
Tyson groaned and started tossing and turning in his bed. He threw all of his covers off and started punching the air. Suddenly, one of his punches caught Max, right in the face.  
  
Max let out a small yelp, thinking that he was under attack by some mutant bit-beast and shot right out of his bed. It took him around ten seconds before he realized that it was just Tyson.  
  
'Man, I never knew that Tyson could pack such a punch.' Thought Max. He was about to get back into his bed when he saw Tyson roll over and invade his space. Thinking that there was no point in trying to move him over, Max decided to go outside for a little fresh air instead.  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
Tyson managed to escape the bats by tumbling off a large hill. Now he was gasping for breath and leaning on a huge.shoe?  
  
"What the?" asked Tyson. As in response of Tyson's question, a loud grunt was heard, coming from somewhere above him. Tyson slowly glanced up and saw.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CYCLOPS!!!!!!!!!!!! screeched Tyson as he was forced to be on the run again. The Cyclops was closing in on him again. "ARG! Let me go!" yelled Tyson, kicking a screaming as the monster reached down and grabbed him.  
  
~End of Dream sequence~  
  
Tyson started kicking again and this time he kicked the un suspecting Ray. This time in the stomach.  
  
"Oof." Grunted Ray as he was roughly woken up. At first, he looked around sheepishly to see what had happened. At first he was startled to see Tyson sleeping beside him. Then he noticed that Max wasn't there. He was just about to roll over and go back to sleep when he saw Tyson going back into kicking mode again. Deciding that it would be safer for him to leave the room, Ray got up reluctantly and left.  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
Tyson struggled as hard as he could to get free. When he had given up any hopes of escaping, he noticed that the Cyclops had lifted him up and was now peering at him closely with it's one eye. That gave Tyson an idea. He placed a well aimed kick, right at the Cyclops's large eye.  
  
"AAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the monster furiously and dropped Tyson back onto the ground and covered his eye with his hands. Tyson sighed in relief and was back on the run again.  
  
~End of Dream sequence~  
  
When Tyson kicked the monster in his dream, he had actually kicked Kai, in reality. At first Kai was about to wake Tyson up and give him the beating of his life but then he realized that that would just be a waste of his time and energy so he gave a threatening glance at Tyson's sleeping form before he walked out of the room with a look of revolt on his face.  
  
Just then Kenny stepped into the doorway, carrying his laptop under his arm rubbing an eye sleepily. He was just about to step inside, until he noticed that Tyson was now rolling onto his bed and everyone else was gone so he thought better of it and turned around and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
I guess that was kind of a pointless first chapter but I promise that it will get better. Next chapter is called the 'Switch' unless I decide to change it. Don't forget to review! 


	2. The planning

How can he live like that? 2 Disclaimer- . Oh my GOD!!!!! I actually got reviews!!!! I personally didn't think anyone would actually review it!!!!! Thank you people! I LUV YOU! *faints dramatically and falls off the stage and is followed by a series of bangs and cries for help* Ouch. *suddenly notices you staring at her weirdly and edging away* Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. *whacks you over the head* ARG!!!! NOT THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, onto the story!  
  
* * *  
  
It was morning. Rays of sunlight entered the room where the Bladebreakers were staying. Mr. Dickinson headed slowly towards the room where the team was staying to check out how they were doing. As he neared the room, he was surprised to hear that the room was almost silent, except the constant snoring from Tyson.  
  
"I wonder why the boys aren't up yet." Wondered the old man to himself. He then decided to see what they were doing. The old man stepped into the room and saw Tyson sprawled across Kai's, Ray's and Max's beds and looking as though he would probably never wake up again.  
  
"Oh my!" exclaimed Mr. Dickinson. "I wonder where the rest of the boys are." Suddenly he heard noises coming from the kitchens.  
  
"ARG! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M GOING TO WEAR THAT THING!" Alarmed, the old man rushed towards the kitchens to see what was the matter.  
  
When he got there, he was greeted by a funny sight. Max and Kenny were trying to force Kai into a fluffy pink apron. Then Ray noticed the shocked expression on the aging man's face.  
  
He walked over and explained, "When we got up this morning, we found out that all the chefs here were on vacation so we decided that it would make more sense to try to cook for ourselves instead of starving to death. The only problem is that Kenny is insisting that we all wear these things." he said gesturing his own pink apron.  
  
Mr. Dickinson chuckled. "Well have fun boys." Then he turned and left. Somehow, Kenny and Max succeeded to squash Kai into the apron and they were now trying to cook. Max kept on burning the water and Kai kept on over- cooking everything else. Only Kenny and Ray seemed to be doing well. Ray, because he had learned to cook a long time ago and Kenny because he had Dizzi find a website for him. Somehow, miraculously, the four of them somehow managed to finish cooking their breakfast and made it look quite edible.  
  
"Let's dig in!" yelled Max and started gobbling down his pancakes at full speed.  
  
"Watch it Max!" exclaimed Kenny. "Geez, you're almost as bad as Tyson."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Ray with a incredulous look on his face. "Tyson can out-eat an elephant!" Kenny and Max started to laugh. The laughing slowly woke Tyson up.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked sleepily. He looked around for the clock. It read 9:07 am. "WHAT?!?! HOW COULD I OF SLEPT THAT LONG!" he screeched. "NOW I'M LATE FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!!!" Tyson got dressed in a hurry and bolted to the dining room. He screeched to a halt in front of the door and gaped open- mouthed at everyone else in the room in horror.  
  
"Noooooooo! Don't tell me there's no more left!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tyson." Said Max with a worried expression on his face. "I guess I kinda forgot that you were still in bed."  
  
"How could you? After all we've been through?" cried Tyson, looking close to tears.  
  
"Can you please stop your annoying babbling?" asked an irritated Kai. "For your information, there's some left in the frying pan so shut up!" Tyson immediately stopped pretending to cry.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" he shouted and ran into the kitchen. Kai groaned.  
  
'I don't believe that guy.' He thought.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Everything was nothing but emptiness. Suddenly, a small blue light appeared. The light started growing brighter and brighter. Then the light began to slowly take shape until a large blue dragon appeared.  
  
"Dranzer, you called?" it asked. Just then, a red light appeared too and it started getting brighter just like the first. Soon it took the form of a red phoenix.  
  
"Hello, Dragoon. I was wondering if I could ask you a few things." Answered Dranzer.  
  
"Sure thing, old bird." Chuckled Dragoon. "So what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering a few things about your human. Like if you ever get fed up with him sometimes." Said Dranzer.  
  
"I guess I do." Said Dragoon.  
  
"So is that why you gave him all those dreams?" asked Dranzer suspiciously. Dragoon had a not-at-all-innocent grin on his face. "You dog." Muttered Dranzer.  
  
"Yo, it's 'dragon'." Replied a pissed looking Dragoon.  
  
"So have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a different human?" asked Dranzer.  
  
"Yes," replied the dragon. Then he thought for a moment. "Wanna trade?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ooh, a cliffhanger. I know that this chapter isn't really good because I didn't really have enough time to work on it and when I planned out the story, I didn't really think about this part. Also, I think that I am only going to post on weekends because of school and everything. I promise you that the next chapter will be WAY, better. And please don't flame. Sayonara! 


	3. The switching

How Can He Live Like That? 3  
  
Disclaimer- I am not even close to being good enough. More reviews? Unbelievable! You folks are too kind! Gee, Mitzi, thanks for putting me on your favorite's list! *starry eyes* And thanks a million to everyone else who reviewed! Let's get on with the chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
It was a minute to midnight. The Bladebreakers were sleeping in their respective bunks, just like they had the night before. Everything was really normal. Tyson was still talking in his sleep. Max had pulled his covers right up to his face. Ray was lying on his side and Kai was sleeping with his arms underneath his head. All was normal. Or so it seems. The minute hand on the large clock slowly moved from the 9 to the 10. There was exactly ten more seconds to midnight.  
  
Ten.nine.eight.seven.six.five.four.three.two.(Hehehe, suspense!) .One and three quarters.one and a half.one and one quarter.one.  
  
Suddenly, a blinding light engulfed the whole room. The screen now zooms over to the sleeping figures. Everything seemed normal except for a couple of key differences. (Emphasis on 'key'.) For one thing, 'Tyson', slowly reached down and pulled his covers up to his chest and place both of his arms behind his head. Strange, eh? But one the other hand, 'Kai', slowly threw off his covers and stretched out fully on his bed. If you listened very closely, you could hear him snoring, just slightly though. /*readers, o_O*/ (But if you think that was strange, boy do I feel sorry for you!)  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
Tyson started to run away as fast as he could again.  
  
"Can't.let.him.catch.up." he panted. Just then, he heard a loud growl from overhead and then he saw a large dark shadow go over him. He tried to not look back but he couldn't help it. He slowly turned his head around and shrieked. The Cyclops was holding his eye in one hand and was digging into his forehead with the other.  
  
"JUST WAIT TILL I CAN SEE AGAIN!" he roared. Then, (A/N For those who have great fears of grotesque details, don't read next sentence.) he ripped out a huge chunk of his flesh and in the middle of the bloody mess was a single great.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT BLOODY EYE DOING IN THERE?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?" screamed Tyson incredulously.  
  
"rOaR!" shouted the monster and reached down and grabbed Tyson.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET ME GO, CREEP!" yelled Tyson as he started to struggle.  
  
~End of Dream sequence~  
  
'Kai' groaned and started tossing and turning in his bed. Then he started thrashing and kicking. Then one of his kicks landed right on Ray's stomach.  
  
"Oof." Grunted Ray, again. He opened his eyes to see what had happened and was totally shocked to see that is was 'Kai', who had kicked him.  
  
'Man, I wonder what's going on.' He said to himself, rubbing his aching stomach. 'That's the fourth night that I got kicked there.' Then he looked around at his surroundings. Max was now lying on his side and Tyson.had pulled up his covers and had his arms behind his head? Ray blinked a couple times. 'I must be still dreaming.' He decided and was about to go back to bed when 'Kai' rolled over and grabbed him around the neck.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh!" he shouted and threw 'Kai' s arms off him. Ray looked at him in disbelief and got up and walked over to the door. He took one last look at the room and his eyes widened when he saw 'Kai' roll over onto his spot again, drooling.  
  
'I.I never knew.he was.this type of.person.' He thought as he turned around quickly and left.  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
Tyson started to struggle again. Then he noticed that the giant monster and lifted him up to his eye and was now peering at him closely. 'Hey, I think I'm having a déjà vu!" Tyson gulped as the Cyclops opened his massive eye and grinned maliciously.  
  
"GUESS WHAT, LITTLE MAN? I'M GOING TO EAT YOU UP AND THEN MY DIGESTIVE SYSTEM WILL TURN YOU INTO BIT-SIDED SNACKS! AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" he laughed manically.  
  
Tyson looked around for a possible way to escape. Then he saw that the Cyclops had a deep gash on his finger. Tyson closed his eyes and plunged his fist deep into the monster's wound.  
  
~End of Dream sequence~  
  
"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Max. 'Kai', had socked him right in the face. He got up, muttering loudly to himself and made a mad dash into the washroom, holding his cheek. He was too busy moaning in pain then to notice what had just happened.  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
'Well, I guess that's the end of that little problem.' Thought Tyson to himself. He had had quite a little job climbing out of the dead giant's hand. Now he was free to explore his surrounds a little better. He was now walking in some kind of forest. Everything seemed really peaceful. Except for the fact that all of the plants and trees seem to follow him wherever he went.  
  
"Gee, I'm sure that I saw that tree before." He thought out loud. Just then, he heard a loud rustling sound. "Who's there?" shouted Tyson, whirling around. Then he heard the rustling again, this time it sounded like it was coming from above him. He glanced up and saw thousands of vines and branches charging right at him!  
  
* * *  
  
And that's the end!  
  
NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson shrieked as he was lifted up into the branches and leaves by his ears.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. (A/N if your tired of this always happening, don't worry, it's almost over.) Suddenly, a pair of vines grabbed him around the neck and started to choke him. (A/N Got that from an old movie and I don't own that either.) Tyson tried to peel off the vines with his hands but the grip was too strong. Then his body fell limp and he let his arms fall to his side. But as he was doing that, his hands slightly brushed past the vines and he could feel it shrudder.  
  
'I have an idea!' he thought as he began to tickle the vines.  
  
~End of Dream sequence~  
  
'Kai' reached over and started to flick 'Tyson' on the stomach. 'Tyson' flinched and opened his eyes to see what was going on. He looked really surprised to see who the person was but was too sleepy to realize what had happened. He got up abruptly and exited the room. Just then, the door opened and Kenny appeared at the door way and was about to go in but when he noticed that 'Kai' was sleeping on his side of the bed and that everyone else was gone, he decided that he could manage just one more night without sleep and closed the door as quietly as he could and tiptoed down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
I know that it was probably pretty annoying for you to read and I won't be surprised to see some flames but please be nice about it. I was half-asleep when I wrote this and I am working on a huge project. I got the idea about the bit-beasts when I saw the episode, 'Bye-bye Bit-beast' when Drigger was about to leave. Bye for now. 


	4. The realizing and some ignorance

How Does He Live Like That?  
  
Disclaimer- Like I said, I'm not close to even being good enough. Hey people! I'm back! Aren't you folks glad to see me? *crickets chirp* *face fault* Guess not. Fine then, be that way. (Quote from a classmate of my.) And a special thank you to Gatora! You're easily my most loyal reader!  
  
* * *  
  
Kai slowly staggered into the bathroom. He was still too sleepy to know what was actually going on.  
  
'Maybe a cold shower will wake me up.' He thought. He pulled back the curtains and stepped inside. He reached out and turned on the tap. The sudden coldness shocked him back to reality. He stood there for a while to get used to the water and he combed his hand through his hair and was surprised to find his hair much longer.  
  
'Since when did this happen?' he thought. Then he pulled his hair up to his face to examine it. It looked as those someone had dyed it overnight. Kai decided to ignore it for now. But as he was reaching for the soap, he noticed that his arms somehow looked a little different. Slightly.......fatter. (A/N No offense, Tyson fans!) And his skin also looked darker.  
  
The he realized that he felt very different all together. He didn't feel as strong as he remembered he was and his eyes felt strange. Everything didn't seem as clear as they were.  
  
"What's going on?" he wondered out loud.  
  
After he was finished his shower, he stepped out and made a mad dash for the nearest mirror. When he stepped in front of it, he nearly fainted. He quickly turned away and leaned against the wall. He turned back around again to make sure that what he saw was true. And it was. Kai looked into the mirror and saw Tyson looking right back at him. He raised his hand, Tyson raised his hand. Kai made a fist. So did Tyson. Kai gaped at the mirror. Tyson gaped back. Kai got frustrated and slammed his fist into the glass. 'Tyson' shattered into about a million pieces.  
  
'This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. There's no way that this can be happening.' Thought Kai frantically to himself. He ran a hand through his hair. 'Okay, it is.' He concluded. He looked around worriedly. The same thoughts echoed through his head. 'What am I going to do?' he tried his best not to get too worked up.  
  
"C'mon, don't panic. It's just not your style." He told himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Tyson, are you in there?" Kai winced. 'Just act normal.' He commanded.  
  
"What?" he asked, as Tyson-ish as possible.  
  
"Hey, are you okay, bud?" came Max's voice. "You're starting to sound like Kai."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He grunted. Then the door opened. Max came inside.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You look, different." he stated, staring at Kai.  
  
"What makes you say that?" snapped Kai, getting nervous.  
  
"Well for one thing, you're not as cheerful as you were before and you're acting so irritated. Can you please tell me what's wrong? I want to help you." Replied Max. Kai wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"I'm fine. Just in a bad mood." He said simply.  
  
"But you're never in a bad mood." Argued Max. "Wait! I know how to cheer you up! Let's all go to the all you can eat buffet later today! I'll get you at a quarter to three, okay? Great! Bye!" he shouted and ran back out through the door. Kai stood there with his mouth wide open and a blank expression.  
  
"W-what did he say again?"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Zzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzz z.zzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! Zzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
Tickle. Tickle. Tickle. Tickle. Kick. Yank. Tickle. Punch. Tickle.  
  
Tyson slowly got the vines off him and he was hanging on to the last one with one of his hands.  
  
"Well, I guess that was the easy part." He said out aloud. "Now all I have to do is get down." He gulped as he looked down. It was at least a thirty- foot drop to the ground and it looked really.solid. "I think I'd better stick to climbing, now that jumping is not an option." He thought aloud. Then, he heard a small scraping sound. Tyson looked up and saw a tiny squirrel, climbing down the vine towards him.  
  
"Hey there, little guy!" he said. Then squirrel stared at him for a second, and started climbing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Aw, nuts." Said Tyson. Then he heard a scratching sound. This time, when he looked up he saw the squirrel, nibbling on the vine. "Please.don't." he said weakly. The squirrel chewed through the last bit of the vine.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he started falling. Then everything around became black. Then Tyson heard a loud splash. He realized that he had just fallen into water. Tyson tried frantically to swim to the surface. Then he grabbed the top of the water and pulled himself out.  
  
~End of Dream sequence~  
  
Tyson found himself sitting on Ray's, Max and Kai's beds.  
  
"Phew, game over." He said to himself. Then he looked around him and found himself alone.  
  
"Guess the other guys are already up." He said to himself and got up and stretched. Then he noticed that he felt a little different. He decided to ignore it and ran off to the kitchen, still not aware of what had happened at all.  
  
When he walked in the kitchen, Max gave a friendly 'Hi'. Tyson returned the greeting with a big smile and a happy wave. I guess he didn't pay attention when Max's jaw dropped all the way to the ground and when Kenny drank from the teapot instead of the cup.  
  
"Good morning, Chief!" exclaimed Tyson as he ran over and knocked Kenny on the back playfully which knocked him to the ground.  
  
".y-yeah.u-um.g-good.m-m-morning.t-to.y-you.t-too."he replied, half painfully and half in disbelief.  
  
"I guess I'll catch you later. I've got to see Ray now. Bye!" he said and ran out of the room. Max just stood there.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Said Kai, coming into the room.  
  
* * *  
  
I know that this probably isn't the greatest of chapters but I'm rushing through it because I have about 4 tests tomorrow. Teachers, they're always aiming to kill you. Guess I'll see you next week. Sayonara! 


	5. More discoveries and more ignorance

How Does He Live Like That? 5  
  
Disclaimer- No comment. ~Funny Scene~ *screen zooms in* "The Fic" is sitting on a plate in the center of a table, resting peacefully. Suddenly, a huge bunch of flamers rush towards it with knives and forks. Fic: Eep! *suddenly, a huge werewolf rushes forward and mauls the flamers* Werewolf: Grrrrrrrr. Fic: Gee, thanks Mitzi! Mitzi:*beams* Don't mention it! ~End~ Sorry, I just had to do that. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're too kind, Katt.  
  
* * *  
  
Ray was taking a walk outside, and looking at the scenery with a peaceful look on his face. The sun was bright; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was a day where nothing could possibly go wrong. Suddenly, Ray heard and loud yell and the next second he was knocked to the ground, being choked by a 'Kai' with an 'I'm so glad to see you' look.  
  
"Good morning, Ray!" he shouted happily. Ray looked up and shuddered a bit.  
  
"Um.good.morning?" he said weakly. 'Kai' looked at him with a frown.  
  
"What's the matter, Ray? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said, not noticing the looks that Kenny and Max were giving him from the doorstep.  
  
"U-um, i-it's o-okay. I-I j-just f-feel a-a l-little t-tired r-right n- now." answered Ray.  
  
"Oh, alright. I hope you feel better soon." Said Tyson sympathetically.  
  
".um.t-thanks.I-i.g-guess."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with some Beyblade strategies. If I launch the blade." Ray's stomach did a double take. KAI was ASKING him to HELP him with BEYBLADE strategies? Those four words never did and never will mix and match. Ray figured that something was not right.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"What are they doing?" whispered Kenny.  
  
"I can't tell from here." Replied Max. "But it looks like that either Kai is wrestling with Ray or he's just lying on him, for the sake of lying on him.  
  
"Either way, I really don't want to be Ray right now." concluded Kenny. Max walked up to Ray and "Kai".  
  
"Um, guys. What are you doing?" he asked. Then Tyson noticed that he had forgotten to get off Ray when he fell on him.  
  
"Oops, sorry Ray." He said as he got off him.  
  
~Next Scene~  
  
Kai was walking around aimlessly when he noticed that he had walked out into the back yard where the Bladebreakers trained. He decided that since that he was there that he might as well train. One can never train enough, you know. He reached into his pocket to take out his beyblade when he realized that it felt slightly different.  
  
"What the?" he asked. When he took a look at his blade, he felt like screaming. Instead of his Dranzer being on his blade, it was Dragoon's picture that was looking back at him.  
  
"Why do I have Tyson's blade?" he wondered out loud. Then he looked at his hands. "Oh yeah. I AM Tyson, shoot." He pulled his hair in frustration. "Great, just great. Not only that I'm no longer inside a decent-looking body, (A/N no offense) but I don't even have anybody to yell at. Arg!"  
  
Just then he heard someone entering the training room (or whatever he was in). He decided that now wasn't the best time for someone to see him and hid behind some bushes.  
  
Tyson ('Kai') walked into the training room dragging a bewildered Ray followed by a shocked Max and a Kenny that was close to have a heart attack.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.' Thought Kai to himself.  
  
"Kenny, are you okay? You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown." Said Max. Kenny didn't answer and stared straight ahead instead at 'Kai' like a zombie.  
  
"Actually, I think he looks like he's having traumatic amnesia. Poor guy, who could blame him? I'd be taking a trip to Himalayas right about now, if I were him." Said Dizzi. Kenny was staring at Kai with a blank look.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Chief?" asked Max, knocked him gently on the side of his head and got no reaction.  
  
"Anybody home?" he asked again, this time hitting him harder.  
  
"HELLO?" he bellowed. Kenny still didn't even blink. Max took a deep breath and tried again.  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed right into his ear. This time Kenny seemed to hear him.  
  
"Do you see that Max? Kai is actually being sociable! And I thought that there's no cure! I don't believe it! It's a miracle! WAhOoOoOoOo!!!!!!!!" he shouted, screaming and dancing up and down in joy. "Can you believe it, Max?" he asked, turning around. Max on the other hand was lying on the ground panting for breath.  
  
"Max?" asked Kenny. He turned to Dizzi. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
* * *  
  
I know that you folks are really bugging right now because I've made the chapter WAY too short but I think that's how it's going to be from now on. I am now only allowed to work on this fic on weekends for about forty-five minutes and I'm not too good at typing. I'm really sorry but it's either that I update once a week with short chapters or I update once every two weeks with slightly longer chapters. Please let me know. Sayonara!  
  
~Neko~ 


	6. Tyson the Observant and Galzzy moves out

How Does He Live Like That? 6  
  
Disclaimer- The word 'disclaimer' comes from the phrase 'Dis the Claimer'. Judging from that, I guess I need not explain it any more clearly. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
* * *  
  
The Chief watched in happiness at 'Kai', making a very 'sociable' conversation with Ray.  
  
"Oh Dizzi! What on earth do you think made such a heavenly miracle come true?" he asked in a voice as if he had suddenly turned feather light and had started floating.  
  
"Um, Max. Can you check his temperature for me?" asked Dizzi. "He doesn't look so good." She said. Kenny's cheeks suddenly went an unusual shade of red.  
  
"The last time this happened was when we went to that place with all those super computers." Said Max. Dizzi sighed. Even though the Chief usually didn't act this way, once you get him started, it takes quite a while to snap him out of it.  
  
"I just wish Tyson was here to see this!" said Kenny suddenly. "Hey and by the way, where is he?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Max. "The last time I saw him was this morning. But that was three hours ago. He didn't even come down to breakfast. I wonder where he is."  
  
"Good point." Replied the Chief. "Maybe we should all go look for him." Then Max walked over to where Ray and 'Kai' were. 'Kai' was explaining his new strategy to Ray.  
  
"If the guy was stronger head on than I am, should I attack him when he's not suspecting it or should I wait until he starts slowing down?" he asked.  
  
"W-well I t-think that you should do whatever you think is the best when the t-time comes." Replied Ray, still not too used to having such a strange conversation with 'Kai'.  
  
"But when will I know?" asked 'Kai' impatiently. Ray shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. I guess Dragoon would know." Said Tyson carelessly (the REAL Tyson). Ray and Max both looked at him in surprise. (A/N Yeah, for like a bout the fiftieth time. That DAY only.)  
  
"What do you mean by 'Dragoon'?" asked Max, eyeing 'Kai' suspiciously.  
  
"Did you forget already? You know, Dragoon, the big blue freaky looking dragon thingy?" Said Tyson.  
  
~Another Dimension~  
  
"Just because I'm trying to make him totally miserable, doesn't mean that he can dis me like that!" screamed Dragoon indignantly while Dranzer tries to stifle his laughter. Dragoon turned to face him.  
  
"Yo, what are you laughing about?" demanded Dragoon. Dranzer struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
"Nothing, your 'Big Blue Freakiness'." Dranzer managed to burst out before he started having another laugh attack again. Dragoon grunted.  
  
"At least I don't spend ten hours in the bath room doing who-knows-what and watch opera films behind the couch when I think no one's looking." Muttered Dragoon under his breath. Dranzer gave him his best death glare.  
  
"Take that back!" he shouted.  
  
"Make me!" Dragoon yelled back.  
  
"I don't even KNOW what made me go so easy on you when we met in the Regional qualifiers!" screeched Dranzer.  
  
"You? Go easy on me? Ha! You could do nothing to STOP me!" spat Dragoon.  
  
"Here they go again." Sighed Drigger.  
  
"I don't know why they even bother staying together." Said Galux.  
  
"I think they just do it to kill us." Groaned Draciel.  
  
"I think one of these days we're all going to die because of them." Complained Galmon.  
  
"That does it!" exclaimed Galzzy. "I'm leaving! This is the last straw. Those guys are always arguing for no particular reason. Galzzy, out!" he said as he stomped off.  
  
"What do you think got into him?" asked Draciel.  
  
"Lee wouldn't let Gary eat." Answered Drigger simply.  
  
"Oh."  
  
~The Dimension of the Humans~  
  
Tyson stared at Max and Ray's blank faces.  
  
"You still don't remember? Here, I'll show you." He reached into his pocket to take out his blade.  
  
"Hey, since when did I wear these?" asked Tyson, looking at his clothes.  
  
"Come to think of it, why do I have the sinking feeling that you both shrunk overnight? (A/N My, aren't we observant?)"he asked. Then he took out 'his' blade.  
  
"Hey! Where did my Dragoon go?" screamed Tyson, finally. Then he started screaming and dancing around.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE STOLE MY DRAGOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screeched. Ray and Max stared and each other. Then Kenny walked up to them.  
  
"About what I said earlier, you know, about the heavenly miracle thing? I have a feeling that I should take it back."  
  
* * *  
  
---please don't kill me---  
  
Yay! Another chappie done! I hope that I won't be having any dinner dates with flamers today. And please remember that R+R=^o^ Sayonara! 


	7. The believing

How Does He Live Like That? 7  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own no nothing. (Teacher: WATCH YOUR GRAMMAR! Me: *glare*) ^_^ *smiles* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
* * *  
  
~Another Dimension~  
  
"...hahahahaha...Hahahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA...HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!" laughed Dranzer manically. The rest of the Bit-beasts sweat dropped.  
  
"... I think ... that ... I'll ... just move over right here..." muttered Drigger, inching away from Dranzer. The rest of the Bit-beasts did the same.  
  
"Hey, Dranzer, what's so funny?" asked Dragoon, apparently irritated. Dranzer stopped laughing and turned to him.  
  
"Gee, I am not really sure. What 'was' I laughing about?" asked Dranzer. Everyone except Dragoon fell down anime-style. Dragoon just grunted in annoyance.  
  
"WHY were you laughing, then?" asked Galux, slowly getting up.  
  
"Beats me. I just thought that it was a good time to laugh." Said Dranzer, smiling sheepishly. There was a loud groan followed by a few more crashes.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" asked Dranzer looking around.  
  
"Humph." Grunted Dragoon to himself. "I guess the personality of the human reflects the behavior of the Bit-beasts."  
  
~Back to Where the Bladebreakers Are~  
  
Kenny, Max and Ray were still watching 'Kai', screaming his head off.  
  
"You know, 'Kai's' actually way too much like Tyson." Said Max.  
  
"Speaking of Tyson, where in the world is he?" asked the Chief. Tyson stopped screaming all of a sudden.  
  
"What do you mean? I'M Tyson." He yelled.  
  
"Hey, this isn't funny anymore, Kai." Said Ray, suddenly. "I don't even know why you are bothering to do this. We all know you're just acting. So can you please stop?" he asked.  
  
"I SWEAR I'M TYSON!!!" argued Tyson. "I'll prove it!"  
  
"I'm all ears." Muttered Max.  
  
"Fine. If I were not Tyson, would I know this joke? Why did the chicken cross the road?" he asked. Kenny rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh please, Kai. EVERYONE knows that lame joke. It's probably the oldest one in the book." Said Kenny.  
  
"Oh yeah? How about this one: What is the difference between a hill and a pill? One's hard to get up; the other's hard to get down! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Tyson said, laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Heard it." Said Ray.  
  
"Come on, Tyson was forcing all of us to listen to it for the whole plane trip to China!" said Max. Tyson whacked his brain to try to think of a solution. His brow quivered in frustration. Then suddenly a light bulb thing appeared over his head.  
  
"I know!" he exclaimed. "What do you get when you cross the world's lousiest Blader and a super giant Hamburger? A Kaiser bun!" he shouted. Kenny, Ray and Max all widened their eyes at him.  
  
"That was the one that Tyson made up for April's Fools Day especially to annoy Kai!" whispered the Chief.  
  
"But he never got a chance to tell it." Said Ray.  
  
"YOU ARE TYSON!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed Max. "But if you're Tyson, then what happened to Kai?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Do you think that.?" they asked in unison.  
  
* * *  
  
Sorry for having to end it right there. A virus attacked my computer so I had to start this thing over. Just out of curiosity, here's a poll I just thought of:  
  
What is the best couple in Beyblade?  
  
Mariah/Ray Kai/Emily Max/Emily Other  
  
Please tell me in your review. Cya! 


	8. The search for Kai

How Does He Live Like That? 8  
  
Disclaimer- Dis claimer. OMG! That was 11 reviews! Wait, *checks again* make that 12! *one last check* Wait, make that 13! I never expected THAT much. THANK YOU!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Kai watched as Dragoon spun around in the dish. He suddenly realized how much he missed his bit-beast Dranzer. Before he didn't really realize it but now he didn't feel whole anymore. He couldn't feel Dranzer's comforting presence near him.  
  
'How am I going to explain this to the others? How I am going to be able to face my grandfather? More importantly, how can 'I' go on this way?' he thought miserably. 'I'd better start to plan out what I'm going to do next. But what should I say to them??' Just then, Kai heard footsteps coming towards his direction.  
  
'Oh great. They couldn't possibly coming at a worst timing.' He thought frustrated as he searched for some place to hide. 'There's a bush by the door but they could easily see me there. And that garbage can by the wall would be really 'helpful' ' He thought as he scanned the room. The footsteps were getting louder.  
  
'Which one?' he asked himself. His eyes were darting from the garbage can and the bush. (A/N well, it's more of a plant in a flowerpot in case you were wondering.) The footsteps sounded like they were just a few meters from the door.  
  
'Um, eenie, meenie, minie, mo. Catch a tiger by the toe.' He thought. Then he heard voices coming from outside of the door.  
  
"Do you think he'd be in here, Chief?"  
  
"Probably. This is like the only room that we didn't search."  
  
'Hurry, if he hollers, let him go. Eenie meenie, minie mo!' He landed on the garbage can. 'Damnit!' he cursed as he ran towards the garbage can and peeked inside. Thank goodness, it was empty.  
  
'Glad it's brand-new too.' He thought as he reluctantly jumped inside and closed the lid. (A/N I SWEAR, DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) About a second later, Ray opened the door and looked in.  
  
"Kai! Are you in here?" he shouted.  
  
"Even if he is, he probably won't answer." Replied Kenny's voice.  
  
"Oh. I knew that."  
  
Kai crouched to try to make himself smaller. It was a really tight fit. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' He thought. It was getting really hot inside of the garbage can and he couldn't really breathe that well. Then suddenly, another voice spoke up.  
  
"I don't think he's in here. There isn't really any place for him to hide." Kai was gripped with panic as he heard his own voice speaking.  
  
'I think it probably would have been easier for me to just face them and explain everything instead of hiding.' Kai was really regretting his decision.  
  
'Should of chose the bush.' He decided. Then he started hearing sounds of things being pushed over.  
  
"Hey Kai! Just come out already. We know you're in here." Shouted Kenny's voice again. Just then Kai realized something.  
  
'Wait a moment.' He thought. 'Did he just say Kai? That must mean that they already know about my situation.'  
  
He felt partially relived because he didn't have to tell them. But he was still a little worried because he still had to get out of the garbage can without the other's noticing. If they didn't know it was him, he wouldn't of really minded but because of the fact the they already knew it was him, he would never get a moment's peace from that day on.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Sang Max. Then he turned to Tyson. "Where d'you think he's hiding?" he asked. Tyson shrugged. Then he noticed something.  
  
"Hey! There's a bush by the door! They always hid behind the bushes in the old movies!" he exclaimed. Kai let out a sigh of relief. Then Tyson slowly tiptoed over to the bush. He crouched down and prepared to jump.  
  
"...three...two...one...AND JUMP!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he launched himself towards the door...and...  
  
BANG! Tyson crashed right through the bush and slammed into the wall headfirst. Kai cringed. He heard the sounds of people running and then he heard someone say, "Are you okay, Tyson?" Getting curious, Kai slowly peeked from under the lid. Then he shuddered as he saw Ray, Max and Kenny, crowded around his own body.  
  
'This is getting freaky.' He thought. Then Ray bent down to help Tyson up.  
  
"Does anything hurt?" asked the Chief. Tyson somehow managed to force Kai's serious face into a sheepish grin.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank god that Kai has such a hard head." He said. Everyone started laughing. Kai saw this as an opportunity and he quietly climbed out of the trashcan without anyone noticing and walked over to the opposite side of the wall so that he was half-hidden behind the shadows.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what's so funny?" he asked coldly. Everyone inside of the room jumped, except Tyson who was still on the floor.  
  
"KAI!" shouted Kenny in shock.  
  
"How did you DO that?" asked Max who couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
'This doesn't make any sense. I could of sworn he wasn't there a second ago. There isn't any place for him to hide and there isn't another way into this room and he couldn't of came through the door without any one of us noticing, amazing!' thought the chief.  
  
"Hey, so there you are." Said Ray, not bothered by how Kai had gotten to where he was. "We've been looking all over for you."  
  
Tyson stared transfixed at Kai. "I don't feel so well." He mumbled.  
  
'You think I like this anymore than you do?' thought Kai.  
  
"So do you guys mind explaining what's going on?" asked Max.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Replied Tyson, turning around. "So do you got any ideas about how we got into this mess and we can get out of?" he asked Kenny. Kenny looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, maybe we should ask Dizzi." He suggested. Then he sat down and opened his laptop.  
  
* * *  
  
And that's the end of this chapter. I have to stop it here because I have to go out and won't be back till later. And the results for the poll is:  
  
Mariah/Ray 5 Kai/Emily 1 Max/Emily 0 Other 6  
  
I guess 'Other' wins. Who would of knew that there were so many interesting couples out there. See you next week and please don't flame!  
  
^_~ Bye! 


	9. Solutions Found, Problems Arise

How Does He Live Like That? 9  
  
Disclaimer- Dis the claimer once again. I think there's something wrong with the title. Sometimes it says 'How Can he live like that and sometimes it says 'How Does he live like that. I'm still tying to figure out his problem. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And J, in your review, you started out writing 'Rei and Kai' but I think you ended up writing 'Rai and Kei' *giggles*  
  
* * *  
  
The BladeBreakers gathered around Kenny and his laptop to see what he had found.  
  
"According to this information, what just happened to you guys is the Bit- Beast Bit-Switch." Reported Dizzi. "This usually happens when a Bit-Beast gets tired with their owners. Then they find someone else who has precisely the same amount of power to take their place. But this time, the spell somehow got messed up and instead of the Bit-Beasts relocating into other beyblades, the spell has somehow switched your souls." Said Dizzi. Tyson's eyes widen in shock.  
  
~Another Dimension~  
  
"Dranzer, I'm so going to get you." Hissed Dranzer dangerously.  
  
"Me? What did I ever do?" growled Dragoon.  
  
"You're the one who couldn't measure up the ingredients for the spell properly!" yelled Dranzer.  
  
"It's not my fault that I skipped that lesson back in arithmetic class! You're the one who insisted we go to the arcade!" defended Dragoon.  
  
"And to think that you'd actually learned something, living with the Beyblade know-it-all!" shot back Dranzer.  
  
"And it's a wonder that YOUR brain isn't mush by now, living with that amateur of a Blader!" retorted Dragoon.  
  
"Oh yeah?" screamed Dranzer.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Dragoon.  
  
. The rest of the Bit-Beasts except Galzzy (who moved out) sweat dropped.  
  
"Er, did it ever occur to them that they are dising their previous owners?" asked Galux.  
  
"From the look of it, I'd say no." answered Drigger, blinking a few time.  
  
~Back to the BladeBreakers Dimension~  
  
"Dra-dragoon w-was ti-tired of me?" asked Tyson in disbelief, his eyes brimming up with tears.  
  
'Traitor.' Thought Kai inwardly but he just grunted on the outside. (A/N Lee: MY line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"How will the spell be reversed?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Elementary, my dear computer freak. Normally, the Bit-beasts were not allowed to switch permanently with another at will. That's why they have to make special requirements that have to be met before they can switch back. If the Bit-beasts want to switch permanently, then they'll just have to make requirements that are impossible to fulfill." Answered Dizzi.  
  
"Dizzi, what kind of requirements do you think that Dranzer and Dragoon have made?" asked Ray.  
  
"How should I know?" asked Dizzi. "I'm not a supercomputer, you know."  
  
"But if you don't know, then WHO would know?" yelled Tyson frantically.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you don't yell in my ear. I'm working as fast as I can." Said Kenny. "And plus, I'm pretty sure that everything will work out just fine." (A/N Your wrong for once, Kenny. It's not likely. Hehehe...................................................................... ... . ... ^_^UU)  
  
"I got another question," said Kai suddenly, "How in the world are we suppose to live like this until you find the solution?" Kenny shrugged.  
  
"I dun no." He said truthfully. Tyson threw his hands up into the air.  
  
"I don't think I can even last for half an hour like this!" he yelled as he started tugging at his head in frustration. The others sat around thinking deeply to themselves. Kai started to debate whether to attack Tyson or to just ignore him for now.  
  
'To kill, or not to kill. That is the question.' He thought. He realized that if he tried to fight Tyson, he would actually be trying to tackle his own body. If he succeeded in beating Tyson into a pulp that would mean that his body would be weaker than Tyson's body. But if he himself failed in trying to beat up Tyson, he'd be totally humiliated. (A/N Now he's starting to act like Vegeta from DBZ.)  
  
'I'd say not to kill would be my best option.' Concluded Kai. 'At least not right now.'  
  
Just then, Dizzi's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts.  
  
"I've got some good news, and some bad news." She said suddenly. Everyone in the room jumped at least a foot. Everyone except Tyson, that is. He jumped at least two feet.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed.  
  
"So what's the good news, Dizzi?" asked Ray.  
  
"The good news it that I found out what the requirements are. The bad news is that I don't think you'd like what they are." She said.  
  
'As long as it doesn't involve anything with Tyson/Kai, then I'll do it.' Thought Kai and Tyson.  
  
"How did you find out the requirements?" asked Max, speaking for the first time in the chapter.  
  
"Duh, what do you think, genius?" asked Dizzi. "I asked them." Max fell down anime style.  
  
"So what were they?" asked Kai cautiously.  
  
"Well um," started Dizzi. Then she started coughing. "Well, um *cough cough* you um *cough cough* you er, um..."  
  
"What were they?" demanded Kai again.  
  
"You...HAVETOACTEXACTLYLIKETHEOTHERPERSONANDONLYTHENCANYOUSWITCHBACKTOYOUROR IGINALBODYBUTYOUHAVETOEATLIKETHEMSLEEPLIKETHEMANDTALKLIKETHEMANDYOUHAVETOACT 'EXACTLY'LIKETHEMANDIMEANEXACTLYGOTTHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(A/N HAVE TO ACT EXACTLY LIKE THE OTHER PERSON AND ONLY THEN CAN YOU SWITCH BACK TO YOUR ORIGINAL BODIES BUT YOU HAVE TO EAT LIKE THEM, SLEEP LIKE THEM AND TALK LIKE THEM AND YOU HAVE TO ACT 'EXACTLY' LIKE THEM AND I MEAN EXACTLY. GOT THAT?)  
  
"There I told you, happy?" asked Dizzi who was quite out of breath.  
  
Kai stared at her (A/N Well the laptop, anyway.) blankly. Then he slowly backed out of the room and slammed the door. Then he walked into the bathroom to take another shower.  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny were speechless with shock. Tyson looked around slowly.  
  
"Um, Dizzi. Could you repeat that?" he asked.  
  
* * *  
  
There! Done! I almost couldn't update this week because of all the 'end of the term' tests and projects. For those of you who don't really care about their marks, you're lucky. Getting lower than an eighty really pisses me off.  
  
Don't forget to review! Cya!  
  
Neko-chan 


	10. Trying very, VERY hard

How Does He Live Like That? 10  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm sorry that the last chapters were getting kind of boring. (To me anyway.) I don't think I can promise you anything too much better this time. Writing while there's a mini-blizzard type thing and while you're totally freezing your @$$ off isn't an easy thing to do. Who turned of the heater, anyway? *shivers and the sound of icicles creaking can be heard and teeth starts chattering* Must... get...warm!  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" asked Max. Kenny looked at Tyson who was still standing in his original position staring at nothing in particular with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Tyson's fine. He just has to get over his shock that's all." Answered Ray.  
  
"Poor guy. I don't blame him. I think I'll be the same if I were in his shoes." Said Max. Then he considered what he just said for a moment. "Actually, Kai's already in his shoes!"  
  
"Speaking of Kai. He's sure been in the shower for quite a long time. Shouldn't we check on him or something?" asked Kenny. (A/N Perv***)  
  
"But wouldn't he kill us if he sees us? And what if we see him?" asked Max.  
  
"Then I think Tyson should go." Said Ray.  
  
"Huh? Why me?" asked Tyson, finally snapping out of his trance.  
  
"Because that way you'd only be seeing yourself and Vice Versa." Concluded the Chief.  
  
"Fine." Huffed Tyson as he walked over to the door and opened it. When he got inside he saw Kai holding a pair of scissors in one hand and the rest of his hair in another.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tyson. Kai looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"What are YOU doing in here?" asked Kai.  
  
"I asked you first." Replied Tyson.  
  
"It's not like that matters." Said Kai. "Would you mind leaving now?"  
  
"I asked you a question and I want it answered." Demanded Tyson.  
  
"Fine. I'm getting rid of this ridiculous piece of fur. Happy?" asked Kai as he started to cut his hair.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BUDDY! Just because you're in my body, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with it. (A/N No, I DON'T mean it like that way.) Don't you realize what I'd look like when we have to switch back?" screeched Tyson like there was no tomorrow (which sounded quite funny for the fact that it was actually Kai's voice screaming)  
  
"I realize it well enough." Replied Kai calmly. Tyson started to pull his hair in frustration and was tearing quite a few pieces of hair out. Kai started to look alarmed.  
  
"Hey, watch the hair." He shouted.  
  
"Only if you watch mine!" Tyson shouted back. Then they both started to glare each other down. Normally, Kai wouldn't get so worked up over something like this but being inside of Tyson's body had started to take some affect. Finally, Tyson's eyes began to burn and tears started to swell up in his eyes. He hurriedly turned away.  
  
"Don't think you've won already. Because you haven't." he said as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"What was going on in there?" asked the Chief when Tyson got out.  
  
"The guys next door came over to tell us not to turn the TV on so loud." Said Max. "It was really embarrassing."  
  
"And what happened to 'acting' like Kai?" asked Ray.  
  
"Um. I'm working on that." Replied Tyson.  
  
"It's still seems like you could use a little practice." Noted Dizzi.  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
"I'm getting a little hungry. I say we get down to the nearest fast food restaurant and grab ourselves a burger." Said Max.  
  
"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tyson, jumping out of his chair.  
  
"Whatever." Muttered Kai. Then Kenny gave a little cough.  
  
"Ahem. I think you should reverse that if you ever wish to be restored to your original bodies." He said. Tyson sat back down then he and Kai looked at each other.  
  
"...Fine." They both said. They both took a deep breath.  
  
"WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tyson, jumping out of his chair, again.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Muttered Kai, again. Kenny and the others smacked their foreheads.  
  
"Tyson, use a little less feeling. Kai, use a little more feeling." Instructed Ray.  
  
Tyson sat back down then he and Kai looked at each other.  
  
"...Fine." They both said. They both took a deep breath.  
  
"WhatEVER!" half-yelled Tyson, jumping out of his chair, again.  
  
"ALRIGHT THen, let's go." Half-muttered Kai. Kenny and the others shook their heads.  
  
"This isn't working. All right let's try this one more time. Ready? Go." Tyson sat back down then he and Kai looked at each other.  
  
"...Fine." They both said. They both took a deep breath.  
  
"WHATever." Half-muttered Tyson. "THERE, YOU HAPPY?"  
  
"Alright thEN, LET'S GO!" half-yelled Kai. "There, you happy?" Kenny sighed.  
  
"Maybe we should just give it a rest for now." suggested Ray.  
  
"So, can we go get down to the nearest fast food restaurant and grab ourselves that burger now?" asked Max.  
  
~The restaurant~  
  
"Wow! Look at this layout! Let's dig in!" yelled Max. Everyone started attacking the food. Everyone except Kai, which was still freaky to see because everyone wasn't quite used to the switch.  
  
Tyson was first to finish and was reaching for a plate of chicken nougats. His hand went closer and closer to the plate of nougats. His hand was now just a centimeter away. Suddenly, a pair of chopsticks hit him on the hand, stopping him from reaching his desired destination.  
  
Tyson looked up angrily and saw Ray.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" he asked.  
  
"If you're going to act like Kai, you should pay more attention to how he eats." He said, picking up a nougat and putting it gracefully onto his plate.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, Kai rarely eats even have as much as you do." Said Kenny. Then he turned to Kai. "Hey Kai, take another burger." He advised. Kai grunted and grabbed another burger and tried to force it into his mouth. Tyson watching him eat with a hungry look in his eyes. Max noticed this and looked a little nervous.  
  
"Um, hey Tyson, you want to go outside for a while?" he asked. Tyson slowly tore his eyes from Kai's barely touch food.  
  
"Oh. Okay." He said and got up from his seat like a zombie. And followed Max slowly out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
There. Another chapter finished. AND I'M FREEZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!! KAI BETRAYED THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay. I'll stop screaming now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hehehe. ^_^: I lied. 


	11. Max's TALL tale

How Does He Live Like That? 11  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own no nothing at all.  
  
I'm back again people but I'm still not any warmer than I was last time. *sniffs* Achoo! My aching fingers! Here I am, freezing my fingers off for you guys and do I get any pity? No. I get deaths threats for not writing fast enough. Do I get any credit? No. I DON'T EVEN GET PAID! Sorry if I offended any of you, it's just that my fingers feel like they are going to bust off any second. Living up north has disadvantages.  
  
Thanks for the reviews peeps! Achooo!  
  
* * *  
  
The Blade Breakers slowly walked into their room wearily. Max slumped against the wall.  
  
"I guess going outside with Tyson wasn't such a good idea." He said to himself.  
  
"I know what you mean." Said Ray, coming into the room and dragging Tyson (in Kai's body) in behind him.  
  
"That was a close one if you ask me." Said the Chief.  
  
"Where's Kai?" asked Max.  
  
"He's still in the bathroom. I guess you shouldn't of made him eat all those burgers, Chief. He may be in Tyson's body, but that doesn't mean that he can eat like him." Answered Ray.  
  
"What happened exactly?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Well, it all started when Tyson followed me out of the restaurant," started Max.  
  
~Whirlpool Effect~  
  
"C'mon. Hurry up, Tyson." Said Max, anxious to get his friend out of the restaurant with all of the 'tempting' food.  
  
"I'm coming. Sheesh." Replied Tyson, slowly walking out.  
  
"So, do you want to check out the arcade? I heard they've got some fantastic new ones out." Said Max, trying to get Tyson's mind off the fact that he wasn't allowed to eat any more food.  
  
"Okay. Let's go then. I wonder if they fixed that pinball machine yet. I can't wait to tackle that again." Exclaimed Tyson.  
  
'Good. It's working." Thought Max. Then they started walking down towards the arcade. On the way there, though, Max spied a hot-dog vendor, parked near the entrance.  
  
'Uh oh.' He thought. 'I'd better not let Tyson see those.'  
  
"Hey Tyson! Look over there!" shouted Max, pointing to something behind him, in the opposite direction as the Hot-dog stand.  
  
"Where?" asked Tyson, turning around. Suddenly, as quick as lightening, Max tackled Tyson and rolled then straight towards the arcade. They knocked the door down and rolled inside. Once inside, they got untangled and Tyson slowly got to his feet.  
  
"What in the world was that for?" asked Tyson angrily. Max shrugged and looked as innocent as possible.  
  
"Sorry about that, I guess I tripped." He said. Then he took a small look around the arcade.  
  
'Oh my god! There's a snack machine in here!' he thought frantically. 'I better not let Tyson see that too!'  
  
"Um, hey Tyson, I just got a great idea! Let's go to the um...THE GIFT SHOP instead! Let's go!" shouted Max.  
  
"But we just got here, and I wanted to play some games." Protested Tyson. Max couldn't help but notice that Tyson's eyes were wandering again.  
  
"WECANCOMEBACKLATERSOLET'SJUSTGORIGHTNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Max hurriedly and grabbed Tyson by the arm a literally dragged him out.  
  
(A/N WE CAN COME BACK LATER SO LET'S JUST GO RIGHT NOW!)  
  
"MAX! SLOW DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tyson.  
  
~A little later~  
  
"Wow! Look at all this neat stuff!" said Max, peering excitedly between the many shelves. "What do you think, Tyson?" asked Max. Tyson just glanced around.  
  
"Um, okay I guess." He replied absent-mindedly search for something. Then his eyes slowly traveled towards the window. And he saw, a GIGANTIC stuffed Turkey behind the window off a butcher's store. His eyes started going swirly as if hypnotized.  
  
"Hey Tyson, check this out!" (A/N I guess I already put way too many of those in this chapter, eh?) called Max but he heard no reply. "Tyson?" he asked, turning around. Then he saw him in his trance-like state.  
  
"TYSON!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he saw him run towards the 'Turkey', smashing the window in the process, frightening everyone else in the store Ten years out of their lives. The lady at the counter was screaming. The woman near the window had fainted. Max ran after Tyson in hot pursuit. When he got to the edge of the street, he froze in horror. Tyson was now tearing across the street and weaving in and out of the traffic.  
  
"TYSON STOP BEFORE YOU GET HURT!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Max again but Tyson didn't even seem to hear him. All of the cars and truck drivers saw him running across the street and swerved out of the way to avoid him but most of them ended up crashing into walls and houses or into each other. By the time Tyson got to the other side of the road, the whole street, once filled with un-suspecting drivers, was now mostly in ruins. Max's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my god..." he muttered. Just then police sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
~Whirlpool Effect~  
  
"Holy cow." Said Ray. "I had no idea all this happened. How could I of been so ignorant?"  
  
"That's because he exaggerated a little. Only one truck swerved off the road and hit a Comic store. One guy had to be sent to the hospital." Said Tyson.  
  
"Hey! When did you wake up?" asked Kenny.  
  
"About twenty seconds ago." He replied.  
  
"So what happened next?" asked the Chief. Tyson shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much. The cops came and tried to haul us off to jail." Said Max. "But then someone said it was this other old guy so I guess we got away pretty safely."  
  
"I guess today didn't go as smoothly as planned. Let's hope nothing else goes wrong today." Said Kenny, yawning a bit. "Well goodnight guys."  
  
"Goodnight." Everyone else said as they headed to their beds.  
  
* * *  
  
I can't believe I did that!  
  
Please don't flame.  
  
ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. A Long Night and a 'Mysterious' Person

How Does He Live Like That? 12  
  
Disclaimer- This is 'Fanfiction'. If I owned Beyblade then I wouldn't even be here. (Which IS a good thing, right?)  
  
I GOT PITY! ------------- I UPDATED! ------------- I'M STILL COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --------------- I HIT A HUNDRED!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, BIGTIME! Uh, chicken soup? *laughs nervously* No thanks; I think I'm better off without that. *shivers*  
  
* * *  
  
The BladeBreakers climbed into their respective bunks and bid each other goodnight. Tyson slowly climbed into Kai's bed, and immediately found it a little uncomfortable. He pulled his covers up and tried to sleep.  
  
A little while later, he started to get a little (too) warm. He stuck his arms out of the covers hoping that he would cool down a bit. He got a bit cooler but he still felt really warm. When he rolled over to his side, he felt something really hard on his arms. He looked down and found out that he was still wearing 'his' arm-guards. He got up and threw them across the room, not caring where they landed. Then he climbed back into his covers. After a while, he started to sweat.  
  
"How the heck does Kai sleep like this?" he asked himself as he threw off his covers and stretched out on the bed. He lay there for about five minutes before a cool draft blew through the open window. The cold air made contact with Tyson's back, sending a small tingling sensation up his back. (A/N YEAH! Someone else is cold besides me! ^_^) Tyson cringed and grabbed his covers and pulled them over his head. A little later, Tyson threw his covers off again.  
  
Then Tyson got cold so he pulled up the covers. But then Tyson got warm so he pulled down the covers. Then Tyson got cold again so he pulled up the covers again. But then Tyson got warm so he pulls down the covers again and so on. This was what happened through out the next hour. Tyson was about to pull his covers up again until he thought of a much better idea.  
  
'I'm pretty sure Mr. Dickenson's still got some of those pills in the cupboard downstairs. They just might help me.' He thought. Then he got out of bed and headed downstairs.  
  
He slowly made his way into the kitchen. He absent-mindedly groped around the room looking for the pills, knocking over several chairs and dishes, apparently in need of sleep. When he finally found the jar of pills, he suddenly felt a little uneasy, as if something was not right. He struggled to remember what was wrong. Then it hit him.  
  
~Flash Back & Whirlpool Effect~  
  
Tyson was looking around the cupboard for something to eat. Then he found a jar with a couple of brightly colored pills.  
  
"Hey Chief! What are these?" he asked.  
  
"Those are just some of Mr. D's pills that he uses when he can't get to sleep. But you shouldn't fool around with those because they can be pretty dangerous. If you take an over dose, it might have some horrible side effects and it is illegal for anyone under eighteen to take it." Explained the Chief.  
  
~Present Time & Whirlpool Effect~  
  
Tyson stared hard at the jar of pills. He really wanted to get some sleep but he was also worried about what the Chief had told him. He decided to read the label, just to make sure. This is what it said:  
  
Mac's Instant Reaction Painkillers  
  
Kills all sorts of pains, stomachaches, headaches and almost every other kind ache. Wanna know our secret? *whispers* It puts you right to sleep for exactly twelve hours per pill. But we sure feel sorry for our Vice President here. He accidentally took fourteen instead of one. Guess he's gonna be out for a while. *snoring can be heard in the background* But be careful. If you are underage and you take these pills, you might get more then you bargained for. Sure it can kill your pains. But it can kill. Period.  
  
* * *  
  
Should he or should he not? *Tyson Fans shake their heads vigorously*  
  
Sorry but he has to. If he doesn't, it'll ruin the story plot. (; Don't worry, he won't die. He IS in Kai's body, you know. ^____^  
  
* * *  
  
Tyson shuddered at the description on the jar. 'Sure wouldn't want to end up like that.' He thought. Then he looked back at the jar. 'Ah, one little pill won't hurt. That much.' Then he looked at the clock. It was actually twelve o'clock. 'Then I can't risk taking an overdose. I'll just have to play it safe.' Then he took a hold of one of the pills and broke it in half.  
  
'There.' He thought, looking very satisfied at himself. 'I'll have exactly six hours to sleep.' Then he popped the half-a pill into his mouth. It tasted like cotton candy. Then he started chewing it.  
  
'So far so good.' He thought. He didn't feel anything wrong with it. Tyson was standing upright next to the kitchen stove. Then he swallowed. One split-second later, Tyson sank towards the stove, banged against it, and slid to the ground in a heap. He was fast asleep.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kai slowly made his way towards the room where he was staying. He had to use the wall as a support. If he didn't he would have collapsed a long time ago. He was thankful that he only ate four hamburgers and two fries and three chicken nougats and drank only two cups of pop. If he had listened to Kenny and taken that fifth burger, he didn't think that he would still be breathing. Well, he might still be able to breathe but not without the help of those little masks things at the hospital.  
  
Kai somehow managed to get into his room and climb onto the bed. But when he had scarcely pulled the covers up, he heard a loud bang coming from somewhere beneath him. The noise woke .everyone in the room up with a start.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" asked Max, fearfully.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Kenny, shaking with fear.  
  
"Calm down." Said Ray, looking around. "Hey, where's Tyson?"  
  
"Maybe we should look for him." Suggested Max.  
  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
"Let's split up instead. Max, you go down that corridor, Ray, you go upstairs and Ty-er, Kai, you go downstairs." Said The Chief.  
  
"Okay!" Said Max happily. But then he looked a little suspicious. "But Chief, what will you do?"  
  
"U-um I-I e-eh, I'll look for him down that way. Bye!" said Kenny. Hurriedly running down the hall. Max and Ray looked at each other and shrugged. Then they both went off, leaving Kai alone on the staircase.  
  
'Oh well. Might as well start looking.' He thought as he headed down the stairs. At first he looked into the living room but found it empty. Then he walked down the hall and into the dining room.  
  
"Is anyone in there?" he called but received no answer. As he was crossing the room, he couldn't help but notice that some chairs were knocked over and there were a couple of broken dishes on the ground. Then he came to the kitchen door and opened it.  
  
(A/N Da dum! Da dum! ^_^ Suspense again!)  
  
When he peered inside, it looked quite empty. Kai decided to get a better look and walked over to turn on the light. But as he was making his way across the room, he foot hit something which made him lose his balance, making him fall over.  
  
Kai suddenly felt soft breathing somewhere in front of his face. He opened his eyes and saw someone's face just three inches away from his own face. Then suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him around the neck.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Ray and Max heard him scream and ran into the kitchen. They quickly turned on the light and saw.  
  
* * *  
  
I am well aware that this chapter didn't really make sense and that it was really boring. I guess I just can't really concentrate because of the radio blasting very loudly and my mother constantly calling me for dinner. Oh god, I have to go now. Hope to see you soon! And hopefully with a better chapter too!  
  
Sayonara! ^_~ 


	13. Brief Discovery and Wake Up Call

How Does He Live Like That? 13  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade. I just own this fanfic and there's nothing you can do about that. ^_^  
  
*yells until throat is hoarse* YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE BLADEBREAKERS WON THE TOURNAMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAY KICKED BRIAN'S @$$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE GOT THEIR BIT-BEASTS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEYBLADE IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm done yelling, for now. I'm glad you guys like this fic!  
  
* * *  
  
Kenny ran through the hall as fast as he can. He didn't stop running until he had gotten into a random room and locked the door. He sighed with relief. 'Whatever that made that noise downstairs probably wouldn't look in here.' He thought to himself. Then he slightly relaxed a bit and looked around. But when he saw his surroundings he immediately tensed up again. He wasn't just in any old random room. He was now in a long dark staircase. He gulped and turned and put a hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it but it wouldn't move.  
  
'Oh god. Now I'm going to get it,' he thought. He glanced down at the stairs. "Well, I might as well check it out." He said bravely, although brave was exactly what he wasn't at the moment.  
  
He cautiously placed one foot on the staircase and shifted his weight slightly over it, as if expecting it to crumble at his feet. Nothing happened so far. He shifted a little more of his weight on it and repeated the process until the weight of his whole foot was on it.  
  
"So far so good." He thought out loud. He hesitated for a while before quickly placing his other foot on the step and immediately closed his eyes fearing for the worst. He waited for a few seconds to see what would happen. When he felt like that it was safe, he bravely took another step down. He would stop once in a while to make sure that he wouldn't step on a booby-trap or something like that.  
  
"Always remember the ABCs of safety," he told himself, just so that he didn't seem scared, "A for acting safely. B for being safe. C for cautiousness..." He started, slowly advancing forward. "...D for danger prone. E for escaping first. F for fleeing. G for getting help. H for hesitation..."  
  
He gingerly took another step forward but then he suddenly heard a loud cracking sound.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!" he shrieked and forgetting all the 'calm-and-collected' stuff', ran down the rest of the stairs and slammed into a door at the end of the staircase. "Ow." He muttered, rubbing his head.  
  
Then he examined the door. It was extremely tall and wide. Kenny slowly ran his fingers across it, brushing away a bit of dust, which revealed a large handprint, indented into the door.  
  
"This thing must have been left alone here for quite a while." He observed, absent-mindedly placing his hand inside the print. Suddenly, the door swung open without any warning, knocking Kenny onto the ground.  
  
"I should really stop doing that." Said Kenny to himself, getting up from the ground. He peered through the doorway and saw rolls and rolls of bookcases. A dim light coming from a small book on one of the shelves. His curiosity getting better of his fear, Kenny reached over and prodded the book.  
  
A gigantic hole opened up in the ground. Kenny yelped and quickly dropped to his knees and rolled out of the way just in time.  
  
"Phew. Close one. I don't think that I can stand to stay here for another minute!" he exclaimed and hurried back to the staircase and not looking back. But if he did, he would have noticed a small black cauldron glowing inside the hole.  
  
When he got to the top of the staircase, he was startled to find the door wide open. 'That's strange.' He thought. 'I could have sworn that it was locked a few minutes ago.' But he didn't have any more time to ponder over this because a loud scream suddenly erupted from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
(A/N Oh my god! I'm making this sound like a horror movie! I'd better not keep this up or I'll have to change the Genre for this fic!)  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Kai. Ray and Max heard him scream and ran into the kitchen. They quickly turned on the light and saw...  
  
... 'Kai' lying on the floor with a part of his back against the wall of the stove with 'Tyson' lying across his stomach. 'Kai' also had his hands around 'Tyson's' neck. (A/N *suddenly notices you having wrong thoughts and hits you over the head* IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!)  
  
Ray was looking down at them oddly. Max was looking as though he might faint.  
  
"Um, Kai. What just happened here?" asked Ray, finally, glancing around. Tables and chairs were strewn all over the room and broken dishes littered the ground. Kai got off Tyson slowly, slow enough to show that he wasn't guilty or afraid and fast enough to show that he wasn't comfortable with his position.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? It was like this when I got here." He said, trying not to show that he had been afraid.  
  
"Um, Kai? Why were you lying on top of Tyson?" asked Max.  
  
"I fell." He replied simply, regaining his composure. Suddenly, the Chief burst into the room, panting.  
  
"What's---going---on?" he asked.  
  
"Someone screamed. That's all." Replied Max, turning to Kenny. "Where have you been? You look so stressed out." He noted.  
  
"You guys you wouldn't BELIEVE what I just found---What happened to this place?" he asked, looking around at the scattered chairs and broken dishes. Then he noticed Tyson, lying against the stove as a finishing touch to the scene, looking very unconscious.  
  
"And what happened to him?" he asked, addressing the boy on the floor. Max, Kai and Ray looked at each other (A/N Yes, EVEN Kai.) and shrugged. Kenny walked over to him and started to shake him.  
  
"Tyson! Wake up!" he shouted but got not the slightest reaction. "C'mon! You'll catch a cold!" he yelled again, this time slightly louder. Not happened at all. Kenny took a deep breath.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked but received no response. Then he started shaking Tyson as hard as he could but for all his efforts, he might as well be shaking a footstool. "Hey, Max, you give it a try!" exclaimed Kenny, totally exhausted.  
  
"I know how to wake him up." Said Max, bending over. "Hey Tyson, the pancakes are ready!" he exclaimed. Pause. Silence. "I said that the pancakes are ready!" said Max, slight louder than before. Still no reaction. Then Max took a deep breath.  
  
"PAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKKKKKKKEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked but also received no response. "Darn, that usually works all the time." He said sadly. "Hey Kai, you give it a try!"  
  
Kai walked over and kicked Tyson in the gut. "Get up." He said monotonously and not surprised when he received no answer. "There. I tried." He said, walking away again.  
  
"That was a try?!" asked Max incredulously.  
  
"Well, I didn't see you do any better." Shot Kai. Max just sighed and turned to Ray. "Hey Ray, do you got any ideas?" he asked hopefully. Ray was crouching beside the stove looking at something.  
  
"Hey guys, what do you think this is?" he asked. Everyone rushed over except Kai, who just walked calmly over. Ray was holding a small bottle/jar with a colored label that read: Mac's Instant Reaction Painkillers and half a pill. Kenny, who recognized the jar gave a loud shriek.  
  
"Guys, I think that we may have a problem here."  
  
* * *  
  
*monotone* Hehehe. I'm so evil. I would write more but I'm too tired. I'm so tired that I might fall asleep any min--- *suddenly falls over and starts snoring* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... I'M SO COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz... GO RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing! *yawns* Well, me go sleepy now. Bye. 


	14. Finding a Solution very lame chap

How Does He Live Like That? 14  
  
Disclaimer- Alright, I own Beyblade! What cha gonna do? -_- Okay, I don't own it. *sighs*  
  
*starts bawling* W-hy d-id t-hey j-ust h-ave t-o e-nd I-t r-ight t-here? IT WAS JUST GETTING EXTREMELY GOOD!!! Why? Why?! WHY?!?! *starts to bang head against the wall* Thump. Thump. Thump. Bang. Thump. Thump. Thump. Bang. Thump. Thump. Thump. Bang. Thump. Thump. Thump. BANG!  
  
And a special thanks to anyone who has offered pity! ^_^ Thank goodness I'm not cold anymore. (Readers: -_- Well, it's about time!)  
  
WARNING! Prepare yourself, mortal, for the lamest chapter in the world! And my 'sincere' apologies.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone turned to Kenny.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Ray, concerned. "And what are those pills for anyway?" The Chief turned slightly paler.  
  
"T-those are Mr. D-Dickinson's jar of p-painkillers that I-I warned T-Tyson a-about earlier!" he stammered, pointing at the jar/bottle. Max looked at Ray and shrugged.  
  
"I don't really see what's so bad about that." Replied Max. Kenny started to glare at Max a little. (A/N I know that he was OOC for a bit there, but he's got good reason to be.)  
  
"Just read the label!" he exclaimed, slightly annoyed. Max took the jar/bottle from Kenny and began to read the label. Two minutes later, he gasped in shock (A/N Does it take him so long to read the thing???) and handed the bottle/jar back to Kenny in disbelief.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Ray, anxiously. Kenny passed it jar/bottle over to him. Ray's eyes widened in shock. Then he looked over at Tyson then back at the Chief again.  
  
"Do you think that he'll be okay?" he asked. Kenny shook his head.  
  
"I'm not sure. The side effects may greatly vary, depending on his biotic structural composition and mass and the quantity of the pills taken, so there's no exact answer to whether he would be okay or not." Replied Kenny, sadly. Max walked over to Tyson cautiously and felt his wrist frantically for a pulse.  
  
"At least he's still alive." He said, trying to look on the bright side of things. Kenny flung his hands into the air in desperation.  
  
"Gah! What good does that do?" he asked. "Of course he's alive! You can hear him snoring!" he exclaimed. Then Ray spoke up.  
  
"Maybe it would be easier for us if we figure out how many pills he took. Then we might be able to figure out his symptoms and how to cure him." He suggested. Kenny started to pull his hair in desperation.  
  
"How do you suppose we find out how much he ate? Cut open his stomach?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we could just check how many pills are missing from the jar/bottle/container, ya know." Advised Dizzi, suddenly turning on, and causing everyone to jump again. "Hey was it something I said?" she asked.  
  
"Well, let's see, does anyone know how many pills were in here in the first place?" asked Max.  
  
"Let see," began Ray, "The jar/bottle/container says that there should be twelve pills in here all together." Max leaned over and peered at the jar, then leaned back in disgust.  
  
"Twelve pills for a total of fifteen dollars?" he asked, frowning. Kenny sighed.  
  
"That's not the point, Max," said Ray, slightly annoyed. Max smile apologetically.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." He said. "Okay, so we know how many pills there were at the beginning. Now what are we going to do?" asked Max.  
  
"Now we need to find out how many pills Mr. Dickinson took." Concluded Ray.  
  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
Max ran back into the kitchen where Kenny and Ray were trying various ways to wake Tyson up.  
  
"Hey guys, I just called Mr. Dickinson and he told me that he took exactly five pills all together!" he exclaimed.  
  
"So according to the fact that there are exactly six pills in the jar plus the half of a pill that Ray found, I think that it's safe to say that Tyson only took exactly half a pill." Concluded the Chief. "Now we can come up with a plan as to how to cure him!"  
  
"That's great!" shouted Max, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
"By the way, did you think of any solutions yet?" asked Ray. Max started rummaging through his pocket for something.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did." He replied. "I came up with a small list of some possible solutions. Now if only I can find it!" Then he pulled out what seemed like a small roll of paper. "Ah, here it is," he said at last and let the paper drop to the ground but it wasn't the only thing that reached the ground. Kenny and Ray's jaws both followed shortly after. The list looked between roughly two to three meters long.  
  
"That...is small?" they asked in unison. Max didn't seem to hear them but started to read out the list instead.  
  
"Number one: Shake him as hard as you possibly can.  
  
Number two: Put a hot pepper in his mouth.  
  
Number three: Kick his ribs.  
  
Number four: Use smelling salts.  
  
Number five: Yell in his face.  
  
Number six: Use a fire hose.  
  
Number seven: Resort to gentle persuasion.  
  
Number eight: Ask him nicely.  
  
Number nine: Start singing 'Jingle Bells'.  
  
Number ten: Stamp around on the ground.  
  
Number eleven: Tempt him with tasty morsels. (Whatever that is.)  
  
Number twelve: Use patience.  
  
Number thirteen:................................................................... .........................................................................." (A/N You get the idea.)  
  
"Or we can just mix up an antidote using the information we've already collected." Interrupted Kenny. Max stopped reading and threw the paper away.  
  
"Oh. I was just going to say that." He said brightly. Ray groaned.  
  
"Well, lets just get to work." He said. "By the way, have you guys seen Kai around?"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
'I'm sure I heard something up here. I'll just have to keep looking.' Kai slowly made his way through the dark hall, feeling the walls with his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Done! What do you think Kai heard? Where is he going? Don't ask me! I don't know. Don't worry; I'll be posting another chapter soon! Just don't want this one to be too long. Bye for now!  
  
Sowry fwor making this chapta borwin. *cries*  
  
(Translation: Sorry for making this chapter boring.) 


	15. Ways to Cure And Kill

How Does He Live Like That? 15  
  
Disclaimer- Me own no Beyblade. Me own ripcord, launcher and six Beyblades but me no own da show. Me wish me did. :(  
  
Disclaimer's clone- Me don't own! Me don't own! Me don't own! ME DON'T OWN! Wah.  
  
I would have written more except I have a lot of homework this weekend. It's not really that hard but it's so time-consuming. My teacher is a living example of fear. Fear is the best teacher but unfortunately, its students rarely survive.  
  
Thanks to ev'ryone who reviewed. I feel so touched. I didn't think I'd get any reviews this time.  
  
* * *  
  
"We'll have to get to work right away otherwise we'll never be able to accomplish this. But I don't think that it will be that hard. It's actually going to be pretty simple," announced Kenny. "This is the plan, first we'll have to examine the chemical substances inside these pills and then we'll have to find another chemical that would be able to neutralize its effect. After that, we'll just have to gather them together and combine them into the mixture, understand?" he asked.  
  
"Understood, Chief." Said Ray.  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" shouted Max, saluting him.  
  
"Now, any questions?" asked Kenny. Max's hand shot into the air and started waving it vigorously. Kenny sighed.  
  
"Yes, Max?" he asked again.  
  
"What's a 'K-E-M-I-K-A-L' substance? Is it eatable?" asked Max inquisitively. Kenny slapped his forehead.  
  
'Some how, I have a feeling that this will be harder than I thought.' Thought Kenny.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kai walked through the hallway giving quick glances at the dark doors as he passed them, his footsteps echoing loudly against the walls. He stopped to open a particular large door at the end of the hall and looked in, finding a long, narrow staircase.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked himself, "I don't remember having a staircase over here." He hesitated for a second before stepping onto the steps.  
  
~A Few Minutes Later~  
  
Kai looked around him nervously. He was starting to get slightly jumpy. 'Where did that staircase go?' he asked himself, looking around him. All of the walls were looking exactly the same.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Alright, does everyone understand now?" asked Kenny. Max nodded enthusiastically. "So I take it that there are no questions." Then Kenny gave a sigh when he saw Max's hand shoot into the air again.  
  
"Yes, Max?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Can you repeat your explanations again? I think I fell asleep when you were telling us." Said Max uneasily. Kenny smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" he asked himself. 'Well at least Ray isn't like this.' Then the Chief glanced at Ray and was shocked to see that he had fallen asleep on top of an armchair. 'Spoke too soon.' He added as an afterthought.  
  
~A Little Later~  
  
"Oh now I get it!" exclaimed Max happily, but then he quickly reconsidered a bit. "No, wait, I don't."  
  
~Later~  
  
"Oh NOW I get it.........! Actually I don't."  
  
~Even Later~  
  
"I GET IT!!!!!!!! .................. Oops, false alarm."  
  
~EVEN Later~ (A/N Hehehe, can't resist.)  
  
"......................................................"  
  
~Way Later~  
  
"I get it." Said Max. "Seriously." He added when he saw the looks of doubt on Kenny and Ray's faces.  
  
"So now that we've got that settled, lets begin." Said Kenny, finally.  
  
"Wait! Hold on for a moment, I'm not sure I really understand." Blurted out Max.  
  
"MAX!" shouted Ray and Kenny.  
  
"I'm just kidding, guys." Laughed Max, while Ray and the Chief face faulted.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." Muttered Kenny. "Enough stalling now, let's get to work."  
  
~Later~ (A/N I've got to stop doing that! But I'll have to speed things up a bit.)  
  
"What can neutralize mercury?"  
  
~Later~  
  
"WHY IS 'NITROGEN' UNDER 'INGREDIENTS'?"  
  
~Later~  
  
"Is sugar a 'Kem-ical'?"  
  
~Later (5:30 a.m.)  
  
"Alright guys, I think that it's safe to say that we've gotten every single necessary ingredient." Announced Kenny. "So all we have left to do is to measure them out." Just then, the phone started ringing. Kenny sighed. "All right, I'll get it, but don't touch anything while I'm gone." He added and left the room. Ray leaned back in his chair and starting reading a book. Max sat very stiffly in his chair and kept on glancing at Ray nervously. When he made sure that Ray wasn't paying any attention to him, he slowly reached over at the abandoned ingredients lying on the table.  
  
"Max!" shouted Ray suddenly and Max quickly withdrew his hand, "What were you doing?" asked Ray, his voice full of suspicion.  
  
"Um, nothing, just stretching." Replied Max, hurriedly. Ray eyed him doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, stretching." Repeated Ray in a tone that clearly said 'I-don't- believe-you-one-bit' and went back to reading. This time Max checked extremely thoroughly before reaching for the ingredients again. His hand was about a centimeter away when a loud crash came from somewhere above them. Ray shot out of his chair and scanned the room carefully with his eyes.  
  
"Don't touch anything. I know exactly where everything is positioned." He told him before dashing up the stairs. Max glanced around a couple of times before seizing the nearest ingredient on the table. Satisfied at having accomplished his goal, he began fooling around with the ingredients.  
  
(A/N I'm not too sure what they're supposed to be so I'll just call them 'ingredients for now.)  
  
A full ten minutes had passed before Max started to wonder about where his other teammates were.  
  
"They've been gone for so long, I wonder if anything happened to them." He thought aloud. Dismissing his fears about his friends, he started fidgeting with the ingredients on the table. Suddenly, his thoughts traveled back to Tyson. "Oh my gosh, Tyson! I completely forgot about him! We had better finish mixing this stuff up!" he exclaimed. Then he looked around him again. "But Ray and the Chief still aren't back yet! I guess I'd better get started now, myself." Then he settled himself comfortably in the Chief's chair. "Let's see, first I'll add a pinch of that and that and that..."  
  
Max was randomly grabbing a container and dumping the contents inside. Once in a while, he would stop to consider whether he had done something wrong or not. "Oh well, you know what they say, 'If you follow your heart, everything usually turns out fine'!" (A/N Emphasis on 'usually'.)  
  
~5:57 a.m.~  
  
"Yes! I'm done!" shouted Max happily, looking down at his mixture. The bubbling liquid had turned a peculiar shade of green. (A/N No offense DragonMasterEmerald!) Max, apparently not troubled by the unusual color, ran over to Tyson and was about to force feed it to him when he realized that he should test the mixture first.  
  
"After all, that's what all great scientists do," He told himself, "And didn't Dad tell me that last weekend?" Then Max looked around for a suitable person to test out his new 'medicine'. Then he spied a rat scurrying down the hall.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Max as he grabbed a hold of the poor creature who had no idea what cruel fate awaited him. Then Max carefully placed the poor thing under a glass jar and filled up a bottle cap with his mixture. "There'ya go!" he said soothingly as he slid the bottle cap under the glass jar, pushing it towards the rat, coaxing it to take a sip. The rat hesitated for a while before gingerly taking a few steps toward the bottle cap. He paused it front of it and sniffed it slightly before giving a loud squeal and scrambled to the other side of the jar. "Go on," urged Max. The poor creature finally bravely crawled over and took a sip.  
  
A few seconds later, the rat began to turn blue. After that he became purple, then a bright shade of green, then blue again. Then suddenly...  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
'BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!'it went as it exploded into a million tiny little pieces. Max seemed taken aback.  
  
"I guess it didn't like my mixture." He said sadly. Suddenly, he heard a loud groan coming from the stove. Max whirled around, then his face lit up with delight.  
  
"TYSON! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh... hey, Max. What time is it?" asked Tyson sleepily.  
  
Max glanced over at the clock. "It's exactly 6 o'clock." He replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Ooooooh. This is my longest chappie yet! *starts crying* The poor rat ... so brave... so young ... Oh well, at least he died for a good cause, if Max hadn't spotted him, his fate would be Tyson's which would also affect Kai. *pats rat fondly on the back* Good rat!  
  
Thankies for reviewing! And please do me a favor by checking out my friend DragonMasterEmerald's new story, Once friend, now foe. Bye! 


	16. Lost In The Dark

How Does He Live Like That? 16  
  
Disclaimer- I own beyblades, not "Beyblade".  
  
Today, I shall now share two words of extraordinary wisdom: School sucks.  
  
I'm so glad that you people actually like this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me. But I might not update too frequently over the holiday because I have a lot of plans, not to mention a lot of projects. (Don't comment on that, Anna or Melissa.) If you want to know what I'm thinking about right now, please refer to the two words of wisdom at the top. Thank you and have a good day.  
  
* * *  
  
"Six o'clock?! Oh my god! It worked!" exclaimed Tyson. Max looked a bit confused and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What worked?" he asked carefully. Tyson quickly covered his mouth.  
  
'I don't think that I'd want Max to know that I was taking some of Mr. Dickinson's pills illegally. It would be safer not to let Ray or Kenny know about this.' Tyson thought to himself. "Oh never mind." Said Tyson quickly. Max still looked a bit suspicious so Tyson decided to change the subject. "So, by the way, where are Ray and Kenny, anyway?" he asked. Max gasped.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about them!" he yelled. Now it was Tyson's turn to be confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Max? What's wrong?" he asked, slightly alarmed.  
  
"Well they left quite a while ago. About 25 minutes to be exact. First the phone started ringing and Kenny left at around 5:30. Then there was a crash upstairs and Ray left. They've been gone way too long!" wailed Max hysterically. Tyson put his hand on Max's shoulder, trying to quiet Max.  
  
"Calm down, Max. Let's go and check."  
  
~At the Parlor~  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened here?" exclaimed Max, looking around. All of the furniture was strewn around the room. The lamp was on the ground, the chairs were askew and...  
  
"OH MY GOSH! NOT THE TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!" shrieked Tyson. The TV was lying on the ground on its side. The wires were popping out of the back and the screen was busted open as if someone had thrown a baseball through it and the glass littered the ground. Tyson threw his hands around its remains and started sobbing. Max stared blankly at him before clearing his throat.  
  
"Um, Tyson?" he asked meekly. Suddenly, Tyson stopped crying and stood up quickly and dusted himself off.  
  
"Stupid thing!" he muttered before kicking the TV's carcass. "It never even worked!" he spat before turning around and walking over to Max. Max blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Um, Tyson, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Hn. Whatever, let's just keep looking." Was the answer. Max hesitated for a second before following him.  
  
"Um, okay." He replied meekly. Then he turned back and glanced around the room again. Then something that was lying on the sofa caught his eye. He took a closer look and gasped.  
  
"KAI-----I mean-----TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come quick!" he yelled and 'Kai----- I mean-----Tyson' ran into the room.  
  
"What is it, Max?" he asked. Max pointed a shaking finger over to the sofa. Tyson slowly walked over to the sofa and nearly screamed. There was a single, wireless phone lying on couch. "Oh...my...god..." he said. Just then he heard a voice calling from the other end.  
  
"Kenny? Kenny? Are you still there? Kenny? Come on, answer me. Can you hear me?"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Great, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here after all." muttered Kenny to himself. He was talking to Mr. Dickinson when he suddenly spotted something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kenny stumbled towards the ringing phone, knocking down a few things in the process because of the lack of light.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked himself angrily, fumbling around looking for the phone. He started grabbing wildly for the phone. "Where did it go?" he asked again when he discovered that the phone wasn't in its holder. A loud ring coming from the parlor seemed to answer his question. "Oh, that's where I left it." Kenny clumsily made his way to the parlor, knocking down everything in his path along the way. He finally made it to the phone about a minute later and turned it on.  
  
"What do you want, now?" he mumbled into the receiver.  
  
"Hello, Kenny. This is Mr. Dickinson." Came the voice from the other end. Kenny quickly straightened himself, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh! Hello Mr. D. Is there something you want?" he squeaked.  
  
"Actually, I was just calling to find out while Max called early to find out how many of "Mac's Instant Reaction Painkillers" I took. I wondered if there was something that I should know that you're not telling me." Came the cheerful sounding reply. Kenny got a little alarmed.  
  
"Um, n-no, Mr. D. N-nothing's g-going on. N-nothing at a-all." He stammered into the phone, glancing around nervously. Suddenly he spied the image of a doorway flickering on the opposite wall. "Hold on a sec, Mr. Dickinson." He said quickly before dropping the phone down on the couch and walking over to the wall ignoring the yells from the man on the other line.  
  
"Kenny! Kenny! Where are you going? Kenny!" shouted the man's from inside the receiver.  
  
Kenny walked up and peered uncertainly into the doorway. He could see nothing but emptiness. 'I'm certain that that wasn't there earlier. I have a feeling that I should find out what is it.' He told himself. Normally, he would have turned and ran as far away as he possibly could from the hallway but he felt like that some unknown force was drawing him towards it. He gulped once before stepping into it hesitantly. It seemed as though he were stepping through some kind of air bubble when he was walking through it. But as soon as he passed through it, the feeling was gone.  
  
"That was disturbing." He told himself quietly, once he got through. Then he turned around automatically to look back and gasped in horror when he found that the doorway had vanished and was replaced by total darkness. Kenny whimpered a little and started panicking. "What should I do now?" he thought aloud.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Kenny squinted ahead through the darkness. 'Well, I guess it's too late now.' he sighed. 'Well, I guess I might as well keep going.'  
  
~Who Know Where~  
  
"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" Ray yelled down the hallways. "Is there anybody in here? Hello?! Anybody?" The only sound that he heard was the echo of his own voice. "Darn it!" he cursed, slamming his fist against the wall. "I just HAD to investigate, didn't I?" he complained, "Why ------ does ------ it ------ always ------ have ------ to ------ be ------ me?" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall with everything syllable he yelled. Then, he sank down to the ground to catch his breath, tired from his outburst. Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps in the distance. He lifted his head up and glanced down the hall. The footsteps were getting louder and they seemed to be heading in his direction.  
  
He got back up to his feet and prepared himself for whatever that was coming his way. He squinted a bit and he could slightly make out a human form amongst the shadows. He held his breath as the figure came around the corner. He still couldn't quite see who or what it was. Ray took a couple of steps back just in case. He tried not to show his fear and he hoped that whoever it was wouldn't hear his heart beating. The figure came closer and closer. Soon Ray could slightly make out his silhouette. The figure seemed to be a boy with long (kind of spiky) hair, tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a T-shirt and baggy shorts.  
  
"Ray? Is that you?" he asked softly.  
  
"Tyson?!" shouted Ray, incredulously. 'Tyson' seemed to get a little annoyed.  
  
"IT'S KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" He corrected rather loudly. Ray blushed a bit.  
  
"Oops, sorry Kai, I forgot," he said uncomfortably. Kai acknowledged his apology with a grunt. "Well, at least it's nice to see that you're working on being 'in character'." Stated Ray. "Why did you yell like that?" he asked. Kai looked a little awkward.  
  
"I'm not sure what came over me." He said quietly. Ray shrugged it off.  
  
"Anyway, I really glad it was just you. I was beginning to think that I had something to worry about. So how did you get in here anyway?" he asked.  
  
* * *  
  
I think I'll end it there. I really wanted to write more except, I've almost used up all of my hours on the computer (I have a time limit on the computer each day.) and plus I still have to log on and post this. Ray and Kai are going to meet some familiar 'friends' in the next chapter so stay toned for scenes from the next chapter of Dragonball Z ----------- I mean "How Can He Live Like That". ^_^UU  
  
~Sneak-Peak Scene From the Next Chapter~  
  
Kai and Ray slowly made their way towards the strange shouting.  
  
"DID NOT!" yelled a first voice.  
  
"DID TOO!" yelled a second voice.  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"AM TOO"  
  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" screeched a new voice.  
  
"HE STARTED IT!!!" yelled the first too voices. Ray and Kai exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
'What's going on in there?' they both thought in unison. They both tiptoed towards the door and peeked through the keyhole and they both gasped.  
  
'It can't be!' they both thought.  
  
~End of Sneak-Peak Scene From the Next Chapter~  
  
How did you like it? Sounds interesting eh? Does it make you want to read more? Does it make you angry for not letting you? Don't it make you want to flame me? Do you think I'm evil? Yes? HOURAY! I should do more of these! ^_^  
  
Bye! 


	17. Now, behind door number 2!

How Does He Live Like That? 17  
  
Disclaimer- Disclaimers are like picking noses. Everybody does them. Nobody wants to see them.  
  
The Announcer Guy: Last time on Dragonball Z ---------- I mean "How Can He Live Like That?"-------- After many hours of aimless wandering, Ty ---- I mean ---- Kai, finds Ray in a dark corridor and the two of them now search for a way out. What will they encounter? Find out today on Dragonball Z ---- ------ I mean "How Can He Live Like That?"  
  
(WARNING! This chapter includes extreme silliness and suspense! Enter at your own risk! We are not responsible if you laugh yourself to death. And if you don't have insurance, that's just too bad. ^^;)  
  
* * *  
  
Kai peeked carefully around the corner. The hall was empty. Ray looked nervously into the hall from behind his friend.  
  
"Is it safe?" he asked.  
  
"The coast is clear." Replied Kai. The both of them gave each other a 'thumbs up' signal and sped to the other end of the hall. Then they both stole a quick look down the next hallway. When they confirmed that that corridor was safe, they made a mad dash across it and looked into the next. They repeated this process a couple of times before stopping to rest.  
  
"So how did you get in here anyway?" asked Ray again because Kai had ignored him the first time.  
  
"I was with you guys but then I heard someone calling out my name so I came to investigate. When I was inspecting the area from where I heard the voice, I noticed a door. The strange thing about it was that it was never there before and on the other side of the wall where the door was, was supposed to be the bathroom. So being slightly curious, I went through the door way and here I am." Answered Kai quietly.  
  
"A similar thing happened to me." Replied Ray. They sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Ray's keen hearing picked up a strange sound heading towards them. "Something's coming!" he hissed. Kai grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled them both back into the corner.  
  
"Keep as quiet as possible." He whispered.  
  
"What do you think it is?" asked Ray under his breath.  
  
"All I know is that it's big." He replied.  
  
"How do you...?" Ray stopped in mid sentence (or should I say question) and listened. Sure enough, he heard extremely loud footsteps (obviously indicating their owner to be pretty heavy) and the sound of something being scrapped against the ceiling (which is obviously the guy's head). The 'thing' also seemed to be muttering angrily to himself. Ray and Kai both strained to hear what he/she/it was saying. They could just barely make out what he/she/it were saying.  
  
"...they are always arguing...always so annoying...Galzzy moving out for good...they'll be sorry...now where was the door again?..."  
  
The 'thing's' footsteps seemed to be heading towards their hiding place. Ray and Kai squeezed their backs into the wall and held their breath, hoping that whatever it was would not see them. Suddenly, a huge shadow appeared on the wall opposite of them.  
  
'He's here!' they both thought in alarm. Suddenly a huge blue head came around the corner. Kai and Ray nearly screamed in shock.  
  
(A/N IT'S THE COOKIE MONSTER! It is! I SWEAR it is!!! What? You don't believe me? Huh? HUH?)  
  
'IT'S GALZZY?!?!?!' they thought incredulously.  
  
(A/N SEE? I TOLD you so! I TOLD you that it was Galzzy, but noooooooooooo, you wouldn't believe me. *wink wink*)  
  
Galzzy's body slowly came into view. He looked exactly like how he did on Gary's blade. Ray sighed in relief and was about to get up when Kai stopped him.  
  
"What's wrong? It's just Gary's bit-beast." Said Ray. "There's nothing to be worried about." The look on Kai's face proved other wise.  
  
"I know that Galzzy wouldn't be much of a threat, but what IS he DOING here in the first place? All I know is that he can't appear in our dimension without being summoned." Started Kai.  
  
"And only Gary can summon him but, he's nowhere in sight." Finished Ray slowly, finally catching on.  
  
"Exactly." Agreed Kai. "That is why I think that we're no longer in our dimension."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"So let me get this straight, you were talking to Kenny and then he just threw down the phone and walked off? Do you know where he went? Did he tell you where he went?" asked Tyson.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Kai. I just heard his footsteps but then they completely disappeared." Replied Mr. Dickinson from the other end of the line. Max started pacing around the room.  
  
"Where could he be? It's not like Kenny to just run off like that." He said. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. "I know!" he concluded. "Kenny was kidnapped!" he exclaimed. Tyson stared at him weirdly.  
  
"Um, I don't think so." He said weakly, hoping that Max wouldn't start hallucinating again. Max ignored him and continued,  
  
"Quickly! Shut the doors and close the windows! The kidnapper is probably still inside! He couldn't have gotten too far!" shouted Max excitedly. "I should know, Kenny weighs a ton." He muttered. "HANG ON, KENNY, WE'RE COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted and zoomed out the door, leaving a very surprised Tyson, staring after him.  
  
"I guess I'd better go after him." He started slowly. "Well, bye Mr. Dickinson." He said, slowly placing the phone back into its holder.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Aren't you going to tell me what's happ-------------?" Protested the aging man but was (rudely) cut off.  
  
~On the other Line~  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked down at the phone that was now beeping rather annoyingly.  
  
"How rude. Those boys are going to be in trouble."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Kai and Ray waited patiently for the babbling Galzzy to disappear down the hall. They both sighed in relief.  
  
"I guess the worst is over." Said Ray. "What do you think we do should next?" He turned to Kai. "Well?" But Kai didn't answer him.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked.  
  
"What its it?" asked Ray.  
  
"It...sounds like shouting."  
  
"Should we check it out?"  
  
"I guess so." Kai nodded in agreement. "It's better than sitting around here."  
  
Kai and Ray slowly made their way towards the strange shouting. The sound seemed to be coming from a locked door and light was pouring out from between the cracks.  
  
"DID NOT!" yelled a first voice.  
  
"DID TOO!" yelled a second voice.  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"AM TOO"  
  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" screeched a new voice.  
  
"HE STARTED IT!!!" yelled the first too voices. Ray and Kai exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
'What's going on in there?' they both thought in unison. They both tiptoed towards the door and peeked through the keyhole and they both gasped.  
  
'It can't be!' they both thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Ha ha! It's over!  
  
  
  
Did you really believe me?  
  
* * *  
  
Seven beings were gathered inside the room by the bed. A purple turtle (A/N NO OFFENSE, DRACIEL FANS!!!) was trying to stop a blue dragon and a red phoenix from ripping out each other's throats. A green tiger, a pink minx, a golden monkey and a black lion were standing in the background looking unsure of what to do.  
  
"T-that's Dranzer." Stammered Kai.  
  
"A-and t-that's D-Drigger." said Ray blankly. "So what does this mean?"  
  
"This is bad. We've got to figure out what's going on and quick." Mumbled Kai. Suddenly, Dranzer and Dragoon stopped arguing.  
  
"I think we're not alone." Said Dranzer.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Dragoon. The rest of the bit-beasts drew together. Kai and Ray stepped back.  
  
"Should we run for it?" whispered Ray. Dranzer reached over and grabbed the doorknob.  
  
"Run!" hissed Kai as they both took off. But they had only gone a few steps when the door was flung open.  
  
"Ray! Tyson! What are you doing here?" asked Galleon.  
  
"I'm Kai." Said "Tyson" through gritted teeth. Galmon laughed as Galleon turned a bright shade of crimson.  
  
"Er, sorry, Kai." He apologized. Kai ignored him and turned to his former bit-beast.  
  
"Can you give me an explanation?" he asked in a quiet voice. There was a hint of hurt in his tone. The bit-beast looked around and each other for a bit.  
  
"Why don't you two come inside first?"  
  
* * *  
  
NOW it's over. Whaddya think? Was it good? Did it suck? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, if you have any questions, comments or complaints, feel free to click on the little button thingy in the bottom left corner of this screen. I am sad to say that we are now nearing the end of this story. *is sad* But... *brightens up* Oh well, as they always say, "All bad things must come to an end," right?  
  
  
  
.| .| \/ Remember, R+R=^o^ 


	18. Reuniting and Yelling

How Does He Live Like That? 18  
  
Disclaimer- And now folks, for your viewing pleasure, I now present you the classic disclaimer: I DON'T OWN.um (what is this show called again? Oh yeah,) Beyblade!  
  
Wow! It looks like there are a lot of unhappy people out here, which can only mean one thing.THE EIGHTEENTH CHAPTER OF HOW CAN HE LIVE LIKE THAT? IS UP! *audience boos* Gee, thanks for all the dissupport! ^_^  
  
NOTE: I guess my heart wasn't really in it when I wrote this. Sorry if it sucks. (Like the rest of my stories.)  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm really sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to upset you. We just wanted to experience what it was like. It was only meant to be a couple of hours but we had a few problems." Explained Dranzer, regretfully. Kai listened to his former bit-beast quietly.  
  
"What happened, Dranzer?" asked Ray curiously.  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure. We had to mix certain ingredients in this cauldron thing, but then something went wrong. I think that SOMEONE," Dranzer whirled around to glare at Dragoon who was leaning innocently against the wall, "mixed in the wrong ingredient." Dragoon stayed silent for a moment as if he were letting Dranzer's words sink in. Then he suddenly exploded with rage.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? IT'S 'YOUR' FAULT THAT I MISSED THAT ARITHMETIC CLASS TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO!" yelled Dragoon.  
  
"You're still going on about that?" asked Draciel incredulously.  
  
"Well, anyway, because there are different ingredients in the potion, it's only natural that it's a different potion. So naturally, the potion would have different effects." Explained Galleon, trying to ignore the raging staring contest going on behind him.  
  
"So that probably why you and Tyson ended up switching bodies." Concluded Galmon.  
  
"So all you have to do is to take the ingredients out of the cauldron so that, should be easy." Said Ray thoughtfully. Drigger nodded.  
  
"Yes, it SHOULD be easy." He replied.  
  
"Except we can't FIND the cauldron anyway!" added Galux.  
  
(A/N Oooh! After you're done reading this chapter, you might want to go back and look for clues in the previous chapters.)  
  
~Somewhere Else~  
  
A large dark figure slowly walked up to a tall door.  
  
"Hehehe. They're gonna get it." The figure smiled gleefully. He placed a large hand on the handprint engraved in the door. "It serves them right." He muttered as he step back and let the large door slide open to reveal more bookcases than there were fish in the sea. He walked calmly into the doorway and prodded a small book on a shelf, which was glowing eerily. A large grin lit up his face as the floor opened up in front of him.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"DON'T WORRY, KENNY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" yelled Max, running around the house. Then he paused. "As soon as I can find you." He added thoughtfully afterwards and continued racing around again. Tyson stared after him in confusion. Then he chased after him.  
  
"BUT MAX! WHAT IF HE'S NOT KIDNAPPED?" he yelled after him as a feeble attempt to stop him.  
  
"Then we'll have to think off another way then!" came the reply. Tyson sighed to himself.  
  
'Now that I think about it,' he thought suddenly, 'I think I'm starting to understand Kai a lot better now that we've switched bodies.' Then he smiled a bit. "Who would have guessed?" he asked himself, smiling. Suddenly, a loud yell brought him back to reality.  
  
"TYSON! YOU'VE GOT TO COME SEE THIS!" came Max's screech from somewhere on the other side of the house.  
  
"Whoa? Oh! COMING MAX! How did he get so far ahead, anyway? Oh well." He stopped daydreaming and took off towards the shout.  
  
He quickly came to a stop behind Max, a few minutes later. "What's the matter?" he asked him. Max pointed at the wall in front of him.  
  
"Look!" he instructed. Tyson stared hard at the wall. There didn't seem to be anything special about it.  
  
"What's so special about that? It's just a wall." He said, slightly confused.  
  
"Watch this!" exclaimed Max. He placed his hand gently on the wall and slowly advanced his hand forward. Then, he unexpectedly shot his hand forward, right through the wall.  
  
"What the?" asked Tyson, taken aback. Max drew his hand back.  
  
"Cool, isn't it?" he asked in a happy tone. Then his tone grew serious. "I'll bet you anything that Kenny is probably in there!" Tyson looked slightly annoyed. (Kinda like this: -_-;;)  
  
"So, how would you know?" he asked. (A/N Good question! How DOES he know? Gotta figure that out!) Max shrugged.  
  
"Instinct?" Tyson face faulted. "Actually, the kidnapper guys usually hid them in places like this! So lets go!" responded Max as he started toward the wall.  
  
"Um, exactly what movies did you have in mind?"  
  
"Goosebumps!"  
  
"Oh. What?!"  
  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
"I'll bet he's right around that corner!" exclaimed Max. Tyson groaned.  
  
"Great. Wasn't that the fiftieth time you've said that?" he asked helplessly.  
  
"No. It was only the forty-ninth!" exclaimed Max happily.  
  
"Groovy." Came the reply. Then the duo (A/N DUO MAXWELL!!!) rounded the corner and Tyson moaned when he saw another dead end. Max on the hand kept as cheerful and optimistic as always.  
  
"Oh well, no harm done! I'll bet that he's right around the next corner!" he smiled.  
  
"Splendid. Fiftieth time Max. Good job, you're on a roll." Replied Tyson emotionlessly.  
  
'Kai was right; too much cheerfulness is a bad thing. Max looks happy even if he's sad.'  
  
~A few Minutes Later~  
  
"...I...thought...that...you...said...that...he'll...be...around...the...nex t...corner..." Tyson managed to gasp out before crashing to the ground.  
  
"...I'm...pretty...sure...he'll...be...right...around...the...next...one..." puffed Max. Even the vast amounts of 'optimisticness' and cheerfulness were starting to fail him.  
  
"...He'd...better...be..." came the tired reply. Using all of his will power, Tyson stepped around the corner and crashed head first into a short kid with bizarre glasses.  
  
"Kai----I mean Tyson! Max! You're here!" exclaimed the short kid with bizarre glasses happily.  
  
"...K-Kenny...it's...you..." Tyson gasped out. Max managed a weak smile.  
  
"...Hi...Chief..." he said weakly. "...I...told...you...I'd...save...y-- ..."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kenny innocently. Tyson and Max groaned and fainted in response.  
  
"What do you think got into him?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
~A few Minutes late~  
  
"Hey Tyson! Wake up! Wake up! Come on!" shouted Kenny.  
  
"Wha?" muttered Tyson. His eyelids started to flutter and Kenny and Max's faces slowly swam into view. "Kenny!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Tyson!" shouted Max.  
  
"Um, yeah hi." He muttered. Max looked at him extremely concerned.  
  
"What's the matter? Why are you acting so much like Kai?" he asked, looking crest fallen.  
  
"Don't worry, Max. It's just a temporary thing." He reassured. Max brightened up  
  
"That's great! I just hope that you won't be like this when you switch back!" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah great, Max. JUST STOP YELLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"I'M NOT YELLING! AM I, TYSON? DO YOU THINK I'M YELLING?!" shrieked Max.  
  
"Max BE quiet! Something might hear us." Whispered Kenny, frantically.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING?" hollered Max.  
  
"Because I don't want anything to hear us." Hissed the Chief.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HEAR US?" 'asked' Max.  
  
"Max, just pip down." Grunted Tyson. Max immediately stopped screaming.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Tyson. But why can't we scream? Do you actually think that there are people living around here?" he whispered.  
  
"I don't really-----hey! Hold on, isn't that light up ahead?" asked Tyson pointing up ahead of them.  
  
"We won't know unless we find out!" exclaimed Max and dashed ahead.  
  
"Max! Wait! It could be dangerous!" called Kenny. Tyson ran right pass him.  
  
"Oh, just stop worrying for once, Chief. What can go wrong?" he called behind him. Kenny sighed.  
  
"Oh, alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt." He murmured and took off after his friends.  
  
"Glad you coming with us!" yelled Max when Kenny caught up with them.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Answered Kenny. (A/N Probably because he was too scared to stay behind by himself.) The trio ran forward at full speed and soon a door came into view.  
  
"Hey look! Someone's opening the door!" yelled Max. (A/N He sure does that a lot.) Light streamed into the hallway as the door gradually opened. Max, Tyson and the Chief all stopped in their tracks and watched the door with full anticipation. Then, two people slowly stepped through the doorway.  
  
"Kai? Ray? Is that you?"  
  
* * *  
  
So that's that. Well, I did it. I updated despite my HUGE writer's block. I guess I wrote this rather mechanically. I would go back and update but I'm too tired. I'm really sorry if I'm making everything go so slow. My friend, DM was just telling me to end this story already. I guess she's tired of reading this. Actually, I'm tired of writing this. I guess it'll end in about two more chapters. Well, I've talked long enough, bye!  
  
A very sleepy me, signing out! -_- Zzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Wait, there's just one more thing:  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE'S SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, I'm done. R+R 


	19. At Last

How Does He Live Like That? 19  
  
Disclaimer- Hiya ladies and gentlemen and...um...well...others. If you don't already know, Beyblade is not mine and I'll never own it. There are already way too many people out there that want it. :(  
  
Alright, peeps, here's another addition of the 'words of wisdom':  
  
He who enjoys school should go see the psychiatrist. (No offense, but it's just not natural.)  
  
I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KEEP YOU ALL WAITING LIKE THIS! I JUST HAD A hUgE WRITER'S BLOCK AND DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU SOMEHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Note: And also, I would like to tell you that this is probably going to be the last chapter (excluding the Epilogue).]  
  
* * *  
  
It was huge. All of the walls seemed (or did) to stretch on forever. There were ever so many twists and turns so that one could (and often did) easily get trapped in for all eternity. There were also doors of all shapes and sixes. There were doors that let to rooms. There were doors that led to doors. There were rooms that led to doors and rooms that led to other rooms. All of this, this twisted oddity made up the world of the bit- beasts. Finding a small cauldron would be next to impossible.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a loud excited yell rang through the strange dimension, followed by a small yellow, green and orange blur, zooming down a hall.  
  
(A/N Readers: O_O * -_- * O_O;;)  
  
The blur screeched to a halt, revealing that it was just Max, waited for his companions to catch up. Soon, a couple of boys came into view, not looking extremely thrilled. Seeing that his friends were in sight, the blond haired boy started running again.  
  
"C'mon guys! We'll never get anyway if we don't hurry!" he yelled back at his friends.  
  
"But Max! You'll never find the cauldron if you just keep running, either!" called Kenny. Max slowed down to a stop at his words.  
  
"Oh, all right." He sighed, "So, guys, where do you think we should go next?" he asked, indicating a sea of doors. Tyson nervously glanced around.  
  
"Um, I choose," he muttered as he started pointing around randomly, "um, that one!" he announced, his finger pointing towards a fairly large door with a bat engraved in it.  
  
"That's a weird looking door," Ray commented, getting strange feeling from it. Max stepped forward and slowly turned the doorknob and tugged at it. The heavy door slowly creaked open a crack. Kai pressed his ear against it and frowned.  
  
"What do you hear?" asked Ray.  
  
"It-it sounds like wings rustling. And I think I hear screeching. And--- ACK!" he yelled, jumping aside as the door was knocked down by a wave of black, screeching bats.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BATS!!!!!!!!!!!" screeching Kenny as he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. (Which wasn't very fast, mid you.) After the bats and cleared away, the rest of the BladeBreakers nervously peeked inside the room.  
  
The room was very dark and was all bare except for a coffin-type thing leaning against one of the walls. "I'm getting a bad feeling here..." Kai whispered.  
  
"Well, I guess there's nothing else in here so I think that we might as well get out." Said Tyson, turning around and proceeding to walk calmly out of the room. Suddenly a shuffling inside the coffin made him stop dead in his tracks. Then, he rotated himself around, slowly and stiffly, his head turned towards the coffin.  
  
"Did you do that, Max?" he asked. Max shook his head fearfully.  
  
"No, did you?" he asked.  
  
"No." came the reply. "Was it you, Ray?" asked Tyson, turning to his friend and finding that he wasn't there. Kai was also gone too. "Ray?" he asked, looking around quickly. Then another noise, more specifically a groan, came from within the coffin. Then the lid started sliding off and a pair of hands wrapped in long snake like bandages reached out and grabbed the edges. Another muffled cry escaped the coffin.  
  
Max's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Something tells me that it time that we should run." He whispered. Tyson nodded dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, me too." He muttered. "On the count of three?" he asked. Max nodded in approval. Just then, coffin gave a suddenly lurch and toppled over to the side.  
  
"THREE!" shrieked Max and Tyson as they took off. But as soon as they neared the door, they were tripped over by a large amount of bandages. The duo were forced to watch in horror as something crawled out of the coffin and tried to stand up.  
  
"Mmmphft!" it said, flailing its arms around. Tyson and Max both exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"Excuse me? I beg your pardon?" asked Max.  
  
"Mmmphft!" it cried again. Then, much to Tyson and Max's puzzlement, it started thrashing around, as if it were being bound to something. Then it reached up and pulled on the bandage that was wrapped around its mouth.  
  
"Help!" it cried again. "I can't get these bandages off!" it yelled. Then Tyson realized that the voice sounded oddly familiar...  
  
(A/N Guess who? I dare you! *giggles insanely*)  
  
"RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" exclaimed Max, rushing over to his friend who was a little tied up at the moment.  
  
"What happened?" Tyson blurted out, rather bluntly, after recovering from his shock.  
  
"I don't really know. One moment I was just standing right beside you then I was being dragged inside the coffin in the next." Said Ray, looking more confused than you are. Suddenly, before the confused BladeBreakers could ponder this little mystery any more, their thoughts were interrupted by a loud, high pitched,  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!" coming from the distance.  
  
"I think that that was Kenny." Said Ray. Blinking a couple of times.  
  
"Well, I think that we should go look for him. We can't just leave him." Said Max.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Well, let's go." Said Tyson as the three of them left the creepy room; oblivious to the fact that a deranged shadow was following them out.  
  
~Who Knows Where~  
  
"AaAaAaAaAaAhHhHhHhHhHhH!!!!!!!!!!!! HAUNTED BANDAGES!!!!!" cried a certain kid with over-sized glasses, a white shirt, a pair of brown shorts, a green tie and brown bangs that totally covered his eyes and happened to be named Kenny and also happened to be nicknamed "The Chief".  
  
(A/N I guess I'm a little too obvious, ne?)  
  
A long white bandage was suspended from the ceiling. It wasn't exactly haunted but a small draft had made it move around a bit.  
  
Kenny sighed in relief. "It's just a piece of cloth." He reassured himself.  
  
"What's just a piece of cloth?" said a voice coming from somewhere behind him.  
  
"GAH!" screeched Kenny as he shot up like a bullet and smashed into the ceiling. Then he landed flat on his face. "Argh, I need a vacation." He winced, rubbing his head.  
  
"A little on the paranoid side, are we?" asked the voice again. This time Kenny looked up and saw that it belonged to his former team captain. (A/N Kai was their leader before the switch.)  
  
"Thank goodness, it's just you!" he cried, flinging his arms around a thoroughly shocked Kai's legs.  
  
"Aw, how cute." Came yet another mysterious voice from behind them. "A reunion." Kai spun around.  
  
"Who's there?" he shouted angrily into the darkness. Suddenly, thousands of strange colored lights started to materialize. Then they started to take the shapes of various creatures.  
  
A light appeared and slowly shaped itself into a large white eagle.  
  
(A/N ^_^ That's Draller, my own Bit Beast!)  
  
Another one appeared and became a large purple wolf. A green light took the form of a rabbit. Soon, a whole army of Bit Beasts emerged before them.  
  
"What are you two humans doing in our dimension?" asked the white eagle, stepping forward aggressively.  
  
"You know very well that you are not allowed to cross over into our world!" exclaimed a Bit Beast. Kenny squealed and ran behind Kai.  
  
"We didn't mean to intrude." Squeaked the computer freak. "We were accidentally brought here because of a error in one of the spells preformed here."  
  
"And besides," added Kai, "we just can't wait to get out of here." The Bit Beasts talked among themselves for a while.  
  
"There wasn't any spell preformed here for about a whole year!" concluded a fox. "At least not that we know of."  
  
"Which makes us believe that you aren't being entirely truthful." Said a large beaver.  
  
"Including that fact that you humans were never wholly trusted by our kind." Added the eagle. "So, we are forced to get rid of you." She decided as the rest of the Bit Beasts closed in on them. Kenny was trembling in terror as the restless Bit Beasts preparing to attack.  
  
"Attack!" shouted an orange pigeon Bit beast as dozens of attacks were hurtled towards the unfortunate humans. Kai pushed the Chief and himself onto the ground as a large amount very dangerous attacks zinged over their heads. Kenny whimpered.  
  
"What will we do now?" he asked.  
  
"We'll have to run." Replied Kai.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?" yelled Kenny over sound of exploding furniture.  
  
"Got a better idea?" shot Kai. Then, seizing Kenny by the scruff of his neck, he hoisted him up and dashed down the hall. They ran aimlessly through the twisted hallways as everything behind them either exploded or erupted in flames. Kai rounded another corner and groaned in dismay.  
  
It was a dead end.  
  
He turned back to see the triumphant looks on the circle of Bit Beasts' faces.  
  
"Nice knowing you, Kai." Murmured Kenny as the leader of the Bit Beasts (A/N Man, I'm using that word way too often, but I don't know what else to call them.) prepared for a final attack. A white ball of energy appeared, hovering about his hand. Kai pushed Kenny behind him. As the BladeBreaker's former leader, he felt that he should protect them to the very end.  
  
The ball of energy grew bigger and bigger, then suddenly, it shot forward without warning. Kai and Kenny both braced themselves for the attack.  
  
But then, the wall on their right blew up rather unexpectedly and a slate- haired boy with blue triangles on his face ran right through it and knocked Kai and the Chief down, narrowly avoiding the attack.  
  
Perhaps it was because that all of this happened so abruptly, the bit- beasts didn't attack right away. They all gaped blankly at the three boys lying on the ground.  
  
"Kai! Tyson! Kenny!" called a voice as two more boys ran through the hole in the wall, leaving the poor Bit Beasts more confused than ever. One of them decided to attack them anyway but then a familiar yell stop him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Wait! Don't hurt them!" came a voice from above them.  
  
"Dragoon?" asked Tyson, looking up at the ceiling. Sure enough, the large blue dragon sailed through the roof, showering everyone with splinters of wood.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Draller, the eagle Bit Beast.  
  
"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we should check out all of the damage you guys did." He replied as he ushered his fellow bit-beasts away.  
  
After everyone else had left. Kai looked uncertainly at Tyson.  
  
"Well, um, Tyson. I want to, er, say thanks for helping us out back there." He said. Tyson gave a quick nod. Then Kai held out his hand. "So, put 'er there, bud." Tyson's eyes widened a little, debating whether the grasp his 'friend's' hand or not. Then, he turned swiftly away and started walking away, his scarf swaying from side to side with each step he took.  
  
Kai stood there, staring after him in shock, his hand still outstretched. Then he narrowed his eyes and withdrew his hand.  
  
'Well, at least I made an attempt.' He thought angrily.  
  
"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" he yelled after him, and turned and started to stomp away in the opposite direction.  
  
But then, before he had gone about five steps, a blinding white light surrounded him and Tyson, causing them to gasp in surprise. After the light had cleared away, Kai found himself facing the other side of the hall.  
  
"Now what's going on?" he asked himself. 'Wait a moment.' He thought. 'My voice sounds different. I sound, I sound like myself again!' Then he looked down at the rest of his body and was delighted to find that he was looking exactly how he had been two nights before. Then he glanced.back across the room and saw that Tyson was also back to normal. He caught his gaze and shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess that we're back."  
  
* * *  
  
YES! IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And keep a look out for the epilogue and a thank you page that's coming up soon.  
  
Oh and please check out my friends bio:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=302810  
  
Sayonara! ^_~ 


	20. Epilogue, Unexpected Events

How Does He Live Like That? 20 Epilogue  
  
Claimer: So, I own Beyblade, what are you going to do about it? Sue me, Japanese Lawyers! Come on, I dare ya! : P Nippon Bengoshi ga dekimasen!  
  
Disclaimer: -_- Keep dreaming, Claimer, but that doesn't change the reality.  
  
Copyright? 01/32. All rights reserved. No part of this document may be reproduced, photocopied, stored on a retrieval system, or transmitted without the express written consent of the publisher or the authors. ^_^;; Sorry!  
  
* * *  
  
~At the BladeBreakers'~  
  
It was morning again and the scent of freshly cooked pancakes wafted through the house. There is a pause. And a few moments later, a loud happy yell erupted through the house followed by a mad dash towards the kitchen.  
  
Tyson literally broke down the door to the dining room and sniffed the air.  
  
"Wow! Look at all the food!" he exclaimed with his eyes shinning in delight at the plates on the table. Just as he was about to enter the room, someone shoved past him, knocking him over.  
  
"Arg. Did someone catch the license plate on that truck?" he asked painfully, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up and gasped in surprise as he saw that his team captain had already seated himself at the table.  
  
"K-Kai? Why are you already here?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too." He said sarcastically. "And I don't think that there is a rule stating that YOU always have to be the first one at the table." Tyson shrugged and took a seat on the opposite end of the table. Soon the rest of the BladeBreakers entered the room.  
  
"Good morning!" exclaimed Max happily as he propped down in a seat next to Tyson.  
  
"Oh. Hi Max." he answered. Then he took a large bite out of his pancake.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! That was great!" he exclaimed. Just then, Kai whisked his own plate off the table and headed towards the kitchen. "Now, where are you going?" he asked. His question was soon answered when the slate haired boy re entered the room with his plate replenished with a second helping.  
  
"What?" he snapped, becoming aware of the confused looks that his teammates were giving him, "I can't help it if I'm hungry!"  
  
~In A Dimension Not Too Far Away~  
  
"I think you'll need another nail right over there." Said Draciel, pointing at the doorframe. Galleon acknowledged his advice with a loud groan and started smashing the wall with his hammer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU USE A SLEDGE HAMMER!!!" shrieked an angry Dragoon with a fairly large hole in his head, chasing after an amused Dranzer, holding said sledge hammer.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Um, Drigger, don't you find this doorway a little lop sided?" asked Galux cautiously eyeing the large mess that Drigger was hammering away at. Drigger stepped back to get a better look at his work.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. The scene zooms out to show what seems to be a large heap of wooden planks with a small hole in the middle.  
  
"Er, I think I know what you mean."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The bubbling green liquid in the small cauldron gave a hiss and slowly disintegrated. The warp between the two dimensions slowly closed up.  
  
Suddenly, the door creaked open and a large golden ape stuck his head in.  
  
"Hey, how come I've never seen this room before?" he asked himself, walking further into the room. Then he spotted the cauldron. "Wait a minute, isn't that the cauldron that Dranzer and Dragoon used?" Then his face lit up. "Hmmmmmmmmm. That gives me an idea." He said thoughtfully.  
  
~A Few Minutes Later~  
  
The blue bear Bit Beast walked into the room, causing the walls to tremble.  
  
"Oh, hi, Galzzy. I was wondering if I could ask you a few things." Asked Galmon.  
  
"Okay, Galmon. Go ahead." He replied.  
  
"Well, I was wondering a few things about your human, Gary. Do you ever get fed up with him?" asked Galmon, his eyes twinkling slyly.  
  
"Galzzy thinks so," replied Galzzy. "So where is this conversation going?"  
  
"Well," Galmon leaned forward a bit, showing his companion a thick spell book and the cauldron, "Wanna trade?"  
  
~Owari~  
  
(~The End~)  
  
(~Fin~)  
  
(~Done~)  
  
(A/N In other words, it's finished!)  
  
* * *  
  
:) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! I sure wonder what's going to happen.  
  
*stretches ear out* I think I hear someone chanting "sequel" out there. *listens again* No, my mistake. ^_^  
  
Well, for those of you, who are interested in a sequel, (well, kind, not really) check out "Once Friend, Now Foe." By DragonMasterEmerald or go to this site:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1124345  
  
(Note: I probably going to post my Beyblade stories under my other friends account.)  
  
Bye!  
  
(Second Note: I think I might put up a fun page and a thank you's page after this.)  
  
Cya! 


	21. Funpage! Part 1

How Can He Live Like That?  
  
Fun page! (1)  
  
WELCOME!  
  
Neko: Hi peeps! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
(Tyson: Yeah, I'll say, it was over eight months!)  
  
Neko: And here's the fun page I promised you!  
  
(NOTE: THIS FUNPAGE CONTAINS A SPECIAL ADDITION OF "MAX'S COOKBOOK" AND "TYSON'S CORNY JOKES".)  
  
***  
  
Max's Cookbook: Today's Recipe,  
  
Exploding Rat Solution (DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!)  
  
Ingredients:  
  
1 cup of baking soda  
  
1 bowl of black pepper  
  
1/2 cup of vinegar  
  
1 handful of random candies  
  
A scoop of ice cream (preferably chocolate)  
  
1 teaspoon of sugar  
  
1 teaspoon of flour  
  
2 eggs (with the shell)  
  
And any other random objects that you can find lying around!  
  
Instructions  
  
Take a large bowl, and randomly throw everything randomly inside. (It doesn't matter if the mixture turns yellow/brown/green/red/black/white or any other color.)  
  
Next, take a large hammer, a grenade, a spoon or anything large and heavy and mash everything into a nice liquidly substance.  
  
Then, grab the rat on the floor next to your foot (preferably gray) and feed it the mixture.  
  
After that, find a nice spot, and sit back and enjoy the fireworks!  
  
Tyson's Corny Jokes  
  
!) Watch do you get when you cross the world's lousiest blader and a hamburger?  
  
A Kai-ser bun!  
  
2) (A/N Borrowed (forcefully) from Every Storm Has An End and may be offensive to some) What should you do when you dye your hair blue, wear red arm-guards, a black sleeveless-shirt, blue pants and tie a white blanket around your neck?  
  
See a psy-kai-atrist!  
  
3) What did Cenotaph say when he was kicked in the head, thrown down five flights of stairs, then had his bandages unraveled?  
  
I want my mummy!  
  
4) The National Society of Environment Protectors  
  
One day, Tyson drove down the street in his new flashy pink car when suddenly, something strange caught his eye. Max, Ray and the Chief were lined up along the road. First, Ray would dig a huge hole. Then Max would pour a bucket of water into it, and then Kenny would fill the hole up again. Tyson stopped his car and started to watch them, fascinated but also a tad bewildered. Finally after their sixth time, Tyson got out of the car to ask them what they were doing.  
  
"We're from the national society of environment protectors and we're also known as ---- the national society of environment protectors!" answered Max cheerfully.  
  
"We're on a tree-planting project right now to preserve the forest, I dig the holes, Max waters them and Chief fills them back," explained Ray.  
  
"But why were you JUST digging holes and pouring water in them and then filling them up again?" asked Tyson, scratching his head.  
  
"Oh, that's because Kai is away today. He's trying to beat his grandfather into a bloody pulp. He's also the one who is supposed to put the seeds in." replied Kenny.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's the fun page so far. I might randomly post some other stuff if I feel like it. Cya! 


End file.
